The Alfar and the Eye of the Oracle
by Thibalexis
Summary: The untold story of an early race of Azeroth and their plans to rescue 12 lost heroes.
1. Chapter 1

There was a time when there was nothing but a ball of compressed primordial energy at the center of the dark void of nothingness. There suddenly came, in but one millisecond of time, a great explosion that sent the primordial energy out in all directions and at that moment the universe came into existence.

As the new universe continued to expand, the primordial energy began to coalesce in masses large enough to create their own gravity. As time passed, smaller masses within began to coalesce to form stars turning these large masses into fledgling galaxies. There was one such galaxy that formed at the far edge of the universe.

During these dark times of violent birth, a star was born in one of the distant spiral arms of this new galaxy. As the remaining energy continued to swirl around this young star, an unremarkable planet formed. This new planet was to be called Azeroth.

In the time before time, Azeroth did not appear as it does today. The early surface was that of a vast magma sea which covered the whole of Azeroth. The thin atmosphere was a hot two thousand degrees Celsius and mostly composed of sulfur, carbon dioxide, and water vapor.

In its own time, the young planet of Azeroth began to cool. A thick crust began to form on the surface and the temperature slowly cooled to about two hundred degrees Celsius as the landscape became populated by vast ranges of volcanoes. The primitive atmosphere was still too toxic for any creature to exist.

The surface of the young Azeroth continued to evolve as time ticked by. The water vapor from the early atmosphere fell to the surface as rain. Not just simple rain, but massive storm cells dumped torrents of rain on the arid surface of Azeroth. In a short time, in planetary terms, Azeroth was transformed into a planet with one huge continent surrounded by a single giant sea, the Veiled Sea.

This massive continent came to be called Kalimdor. At the center of the continent of Kalimdor was a large lake which contained an enormous concentration of primordial energy. This lake was to become known as the Well of Eternity.

Eons continued to pass as the surface became cooler and the atmosphere became more hospitable to primitive life. Slowly, the violent molten ball became a blue marble in the celestial heavens. Asteroids and wandering comets brought to the fledgling world the beginnings of life in the form of spores. It was then that Azeroth attracted the attention of those from across the far reaches of the universe.

There are ancient whispers from the past that speak of the Titans, a race of giants known to the Dwarven as The Makers. The old legends say that when the Titans traveled to the world of Azeroth that they were the first to step foot on the young planet, but they were wrong.

There were unseen eyes watching the arrival of the Titans. Those who hid in the shadows were curious about these giant humanoids with their metallic skin. They watched as these giants went about their tasks.

Being leery of these strange giant creatures, this elusive race distrusted their motives. Indeed, they remained hidden from the Titans out of fear. However, this unknown race was not so unknown. Many across the universe knew this race as the Hudulfolk, the hidden ones, but these creatures called themselves the Alfar. The creation of Azeroth had left behind a great deal of primordial energy, much of it being concentrated in the Well of Eternity. The Alfar had traveled the great distance to Azeroth to tap into this enormous ancient source of power, which they drew upon from the security of their hidden city of Alfheim.

The Alfar were intrigued as the Titans built their structures across Kalimdor. They watched as the Titans built their vault at Uldaman. They were watching from the shadows when the Titans built the Terrace of the Makers and the nearby complex of Ulduar. There were eyes on the Titans as they built the structures in Uldum, known as the Land of the Titans. Even as the Titans created the Earthen, their stone constructs, they were being scrutinized by the Alfar as they hid in the shadows.

They watched the actions of the Titans very closely, but they were constantly on guard to avoid being seen, fearing that the Titans, or their creations, might one day find their city and bring war upon them. Not knowing the motives of the Titans, it was deemed better to be safe rather than sorry.

As time passed, there came the day when the Titans decided it was time to leave the world of Azeroth, but they did not leave the world without their influence. The Titans left the Earthen behind to carry on the work they had begun.

With the Titans gone, the Alfar became more courageous and began moving beyond their city and came out of the shadows. They explored the world of Azeroth more closely, though they were careful to avoid detection by the Earthen, fearing that the Titans would learn about their presence and return from where they went.

Life for the Alfar was good in these early times. As long as they were careful to avoid the areas where the Earthen were located, they had the whole world to themselves. They held pilgrimages to the Well of Eternity and bathed in the primordial energy contained within. But this was to change sooner than they thought.

One day, others found their way to the world of Azeroth, but these creatures were not the benevolent creatures the Titans had been. These creatures, which would one day be known as the Old Gods by the early races of Azeroth, brought a most unspeakable evil to the young world.

As the Alfar witnessed the power of the Old Gods, they soon realized that if they were discovered, they would not be able to defend themselves against such evil beings. The Alfar collected in the security of Alfheim and discussed their options.

There was a much heated debate as to what should be done. There were few options that didn't include the destruction of Alfheim and most, if not all, of the Alfar. As the hours past, it finally came down to a single option.

They came to the realization that they must leave the world of Azeroth and seek asylum on another world far away from the Old Gods. The first thing the Alfar did was to begin scanning the universe in search of a suitable new home.

After an extensive search they finally found an acceptable planet on the other side of the universe, well out of the reach of the Old Gods. They would be safe on this 'blue marble', if only they could get there before the Old Gods detect their presence.

And so the plans began to build a portal with which to open a wormhole between Azeroth and the new planet. This would not be an easy task because of the great amount of energy required to breach both time and space. The Alfar reasoned that with the power of the Well of Eternity they could channel sufficient energy to open the portal long enough for their race to pass through.

Of course, building a portal would take time and time was quickly running out for the Alfar. They knew that building the portal on the surface where the Old Gods might discover it before it was completed was not an option. They decided to build the great portal in their village of Alfheim, giving them the best chance for success.

Constructing the portal would not be an easy task as it could not be constructed of just any material. The Alfar decided for the portal to be able to withstand the pressured that would be put upon it that it would need to be made of elementium. Foraging only at night, the Alfar collected every piece of elementium they could lay their hands on. Once gathered, they slowly began to forge the great portal.

They began with a large rotating ring which bore symbols of their magic. The symbols were spaced equally around the edge of the ring. A base to hold the ring was also constructed with a ramp on either side.

They worked day and night until the portal was completed. The Alfar began to collect their belongings. They assembled all of the things that they felt would be of use in the new world. As the time to leave drew close, the Alfar gathered before the portal.

It was then that a problem presented itself. The problem being that once they left, there would be nothing to prevent the Old Gods from discovering the portal. It was conceivable to the Alfar that the Old Gods would find a way to activate the portal and follow them to the new world. This could not be allowed to happen.

The answer was far less difficult to arrive at than one might imagine. It simply meant someone would have to remain behind to destroy the portal after everyone else had passed through. While this was not that promising of an option for those who would remain behind, it was the only option that would protect the rest of the Alfar.

After a short time of discussion, an Alfar stepped forward. Althoran timidly spoke up and volunteered to remain behind. Others stepped forward, one by one, until a dozen Alfar offered to make the sacrifice that would guarantee that their people would be safe from the Old Gods.

As the time arrived to activate the portal, all of Alfheim collected around the portal. All at once the Alfar knelt and bowed their heads. There was a moment of silence to honor those who chose to remain behind.

It was finally time to activate the portal. One by one, each in his own turn, they began to channel energy from the Well of Eternity and into the portal. The portal slowly began to shake and tremble as the ring slowly began to rotate in a clockwise direction. The portal rotated slowly at first, but soon it began to spin more rapidly.

The interior of the ring first began to glow a bright blue in color. It was not long before the blue glow turned to a ghostly shade of green. As they continued to channel their magic into the portal, the interior of the ring eventually turned from green to a bright red. As the portal continued to cause the ground beneath their feet to tremble, a glowing white mist formed at the center, replacing the red glow from before.

The white mist resembled a heavy fog rolling across the surface of the ocean. Slowly, the mist began to clear until the interior of the ring took on the aspect of a liquid film that resembled polished glass. The new world began to take form on the other side of the portal as they continued to watch.

As the world sharpened, they were able to see a small island, far from any other shores. While the interior of the island was a cold and forbidding place composed of mountains and lava flows, the coastal areas were grasslands with vast forests of birch, aspens, rowans, junipers, and willows. This seemed an ideal place for them as they would be unseen by those already living on the planet.

Fearing that the Old Gods would discover the portal before they could use it, the Alfar quickly moved through the portal and into the world that lay beyond. With the rest of their brethren safely through, those remaining began to reverse the flow of energy into the ring.

At first, the portal shook and rattled as the ring came to a stop. The ring then began to rotate in a counter-clockwise direction. As the ring rotated faster and faster, the metal of the portal began to heat until it glowed white hot and began to melt. Soon, there was nothing but a pool of molten metal where the portal had once stood.

As the Alfar had feared, the Old Gods sensed the immense energy required to operate the portal and quickly tracked down the source. To the dismay of the Old Gods all they found were the twelve Alfar and a pool of molten elementium. Realizing that the rest of the Alfar had escaped their wrath only infuriated the Old Golds even more.

The Old Gods found no shortage of tortures for the twelve Alfar who remained. The Old Gods tortured their Alfar captives with a passion. They were tortured in the most gruesome, horrendous ways imaginable. The Alfar were tortured to the brink of insanity and yet it did not end there.

In a stroke of ultimate evil, the Old Gods took the Alfar and pulled the essence of their beings from their bodies and imprisoned them within solid stone. But it was not enough to merely encase them in a stone prison. While the Alfar entered into eternal prisons of stone, the Old Gods kept their minds awake.

The Alfar did not sleep. They felt the passage of time. They felt the seasons change and the days pass until they were but a blur. Incased in their prisons, they felt every moment that passed, but were unable to do anything about their situation. Even their magic could not change the fate that befell them.

The Old Gods, having taken great pleasure in dealing with the Alfar, turned their attention to other things. The Old Gods continued their assault on the rest of Azeroth, finally culminating with the unleashing of the curse of flesh upon the Earthen. They took pleasure in the torture of the inhabitants of the world of Azeroth, but even this was not to last forever.

As time passed, approximately ten thousand years from the present, the Titans heard the cries of their constructs and returned to Azeroth to see what had happened. Seeing what evil the Old Gods had brought to the world, they fought a massive war, known as the War of the Ancients.

The powers of the Old Gods were neutralized and they were banished into the depth of Azeroth, to remain for all times, but not before the Well of Eternity imploded and caused a vortex to form at the location where the well had once stood. This is known to historians as 'The Sundering'.

This vortex is now called the Malestrom and the violence of the implosion changed the face of Azeroth. Kalimdor was shattered and the two halves moved apart, creating the continents of Kalimdor, the Eastern Kingdoms, Northrend, and Pandaria. The continents remained mostly unchanged until the shattering caused by Deathwing.

Afterwards, the Titans once again left Azeroth to its own fate, but this time the Alfar were not watching from the shadows. Instead, the twelve who stayed behind remained trapped in their stone prisons as time continued to pass.

Still, the twelve Alfar continued to remain in their prisons in which the Old Gods had placed them. But their prisons did not remain where they were. The races of Azeroth found these pieces of stone and made use of them, scattering them to the four corners of Azeroth.

For ten thousand years, the Alfar who had escaped wondered what happened to those they left behind. On their new world, the Alfar celebrated the day they arrived to honor those who remained behind. They called this celebration The Night of the Walpurgis.

The Alfar searched for signs as to the fate of their comrades, but to no avail. After expending much effort, they finally found them locked in their prisons of solid stone and lamented that nothing could be done to help them. But something happened to change that.

The Alfar had known about the Dark Portal in Blasted Lands for ages, but they also knew that even if they could release the sacred twelve from their prisons, they could not possibly channel sufficient energy to operate the dormant portal. Hope began to grow among the Alfar when the Dark Portal was activated from Outlands, changing the interior glow from blue to green.

But now, forces have joined together once more to turn the Dark Portal from green to red and opening a path to Draenor of the past. This would be their chance to bring their fellows to their new home. It would take little energy to temporarily turn the Dark Portal to white now that it was already red, but the portal could only be opened from the Azeroth side and only for a short time.

This meant that this was not simply a rescue mission. The sacred twelve would first have to have their souls freed from their stone prisons before anything else could be done. The problem was that their physical bodies had long ago turned to dust. They would need receptacles to hold their essence while they opened the portal.

Since the Alfar could not destroy twelve lives in exchange for the lives of their comrades, they decided on a course of action. They would get adventurers to not only free their corresponding Alfar from their stone prison, they would also have to host their essence until the portal could be opened, at which time they would relinquish those possessed bodies back to their owners.

Their reasoning was that the Dark Portal was open to the past. This suggested that if the Alfar stepped through the portal, they would appear in a time when they still had their physical bodies. This should allow them to be whole once more.

So, with the solution at hand, the Alfar began the search for suitable young adventurers. They would use them to release their comrades from their prisons and then they would possess those adventurers until they could join together in the Blasted Lands to use the portal. It was not simply a matter of taking possession of the adventurers. It first required the release of the Alfar souls from the solid stone that was their prisons.

And so it began. The Alfar searched for adventurers who had the potential to complete the tasks at hand. One by one, they began finding the twelve individuals they required and began guided them toward their ultimate goal.


	2. Chapter 2

Atumanus, a fledgling mage, was finally of the age to become an adventurer. As he stood outside Northshire Abbey, he thought about the future. He would adventure and raise enough gold to build a great tower with which to oversee the massive lands he would obtain.

He spoke with Marshal McBride to begin his journey down the path of the adventurer. McBride gave him his first quest, to help beat back Blackrock battle worgs to the west of the Abbey. As he killed his last battle worg, an apparition appeared before him. He dropped to his knees as the apparition spoke.

"Atumanus of Northshire, We have need of you."

"What use could you have for a lowly mage?"

"It is more about what use we could be to a lowly mage."

"What could this lowly mage do for you?"

"Nothing yet, but since you offer we will remember. For now, you destiny awaits you, if you are brave enough to pursue it."

"Where do I go, apparition?"

"Come to me at Booty Bay in Stranglethorn Vale."

"How do I get there?"

"South, Atumanus of Northshire, you go south."

The apparition slowly faded away as Atumanus watched on. Atumanus quickly ran back to Northsire Abbey and Marshal McBride to collect his few coins for killing the battle worgs and began his new quest. He made his first stop in Goldshire to collect food and water for the trip. He also sought directions to Booty Bay, since he had never been there and the apparition didn't give them to him.

He quickly made his way across Elwynn Forest in relative safety, resting near the famed Tower of Azora before moving on to the Redridge Mountains. As he reached Three Corners, he decided to stay at Tower Watch for the night before moving on.

At first light, Atumanus prepared to take the road south and hoping to avoid the giant tarantulas that hunted both sides of the road. It was then that he saw a group of adventures pass the tower, heading south. He quickly followed them, staying as close as he could without them considering him an annoyance.

Once across the river into Duskwood, he breathed a sigh of relief with these reluctant bodyguards just a few yards ahead of him. There was still danger, but it was a short run to Darkshire with the others running interference for him.

After his cross-country run, Atumanus reached the town of Darkshire. His first task upon reaching Darkshire was to go into the town hall and speak to Lord Ello Ebonlocke.

"Lord Ebonlocke, I am Atumanus. I am honored to be in your presence."

"Welcome, Atumanus, to the town of Darkshire."

"I am heading for Booty Bay. Can you assist me with directions from here?"

"No problem young adventurer. You take the road toward the west. Look for Watcher Dodds at a fork in the road. You take that road south."

"Thank you, Lord Ebonlocke."

Atumanus bowed and left the town hall and headed down the west road. Lord Ebonlocke could not figure out why such a lowly mage would want to risk his life trying to reach Booty Bay, but he gave him credit for the attempt.

Atumanus rested at watcher Dodds camp where he was offered a meager meal of roasted barn owl. He accepted his host's hospitality, but only stayed long enough to eat and to catch his breathe. He was soon once again heading south toward Stranglethorn Vale.

Atumanus was pleased when he arrived at the Rebel Camp in Northern Stranglethorn. After a short rest and buying a few more supplies, Lieutenant Doren sent two of his soldiers to escort Atumanus safely to Hemet Nessingwary's expedition camp.

From here, it was a dangerous hike south to Fort Livingston. The jungle was filled with tigers and gorillas, among other undesirable creatures, but Atumanus had little choice. As he ran along the road, he whispered to himself.

"I'm invisible. I'm invisible. They can't see me…oh crud, he sees me!"

He would pop a frost nova and blink away, running as fast as he could, hoping he would outrun whatever was chasing him. How he survived to reach Fort Livingston, he had no idea, but he was glad to see the wood walls that surrounded the Fort.

Atumanus reached Booty Bay at mid-day and stood on the dock looking out at the sea. This was the first time in his short life that he had ever seen the sea. To him, it was an awesome sight indeed. As he stood looked toward Janeiro Point, the apparition appeared to him again.

"Hello, Atumanus of Northshire, I see that you have made it."

Atumanus looked around and then asked, "They can't see you?"

"No, I am visible only to you, but while you have survived the first part of your quest, there is another part of the quest to fulfill."

"What do you now demand of me?"

"A boat docks here, and it will take you to Kalimdor. You will take this boat and we will speak when you arrive in Ratchet."

The apparition faded once more, leaving Atumanus standing alone on the docks. Atumanus nibbled on a bit of Rockscale Cod and a nice tall glass of ice cold milk. He then wandered back to the dock to wait.

Soon enough, a boat arrived and he boarded and took the boat across the sea to Ratchet. Upon arriving, Atumanus wandered about Ratchet waiting to hear from the apparition. He walked in and out of the stores and had a drink at the Broken Keel tavern. As He finished his drink, the apparition finally appeared.

"You have done well to get this far, Atumanus."

"Oh, there you are. I toured Ratchet while I waited."

"Have a hot meal and rest. It is a long distance to Lor'danel in Darkshore."

"How will I get there, apparition?"

"Follow the road, and turn north, but be careful of the Crossroads. In Ashenvale, you will come to a fork in the road, go west toward Astranaar. The road leads to Lor'danel. I will meet you there."

The apparition disappeared and Atumanus went to the inn to eat a hot meal and drink a flagon of mead. He then began the long trek north to Lor'danel. When he approached the Crossroads, he skirted the town, being careful not to draw attention to himself and continued north. He managed to avoid getting the attention of any roaming creatures and was glad to be entering Ashenvale.

When Atumanus reached Astranaar alive, the instability of the town told him not to spend too much time loitering around. He bought supplies and quickly left. While leaving Astanaar, Atumanus wished that the apparition had supplied him with enough money to fly, since flying is so much faster and safer than running.

Once Atumanus arrived at the edge of Darkshore, he breathed a sigh of relief because he knew he was close to his destination. As he spied bears off to the side of the road, he again mumbled to himself.

"I'm invisible. I'm invisible. They can't see me. I'm invisible."

Apparently this worked since Atumanus arrived in Lor'danel in one un-mauled piece. He wandered around Lor'danel, though there was little to Lor'danel beyond the inn. With little else to do, he went down to the shore and sat watching the waves roll up on the shore.

As he sat wondering what one of the crabs might taste like with butter, his friendly neighborhood apparition appeared once again. Atumanus rose to face the apparition.

"Greetings, Atumanus of Northshire. Welcome to Lor'danel. You are almost near the end of your quest."

"Since I assume this is not likely our destination, where do we go now, apparition?"

"Take a bird to Teldrassil. From there you will take a boat to Azuremist Isle. You will then travel east to Ammen Vale. This is the last leg of your quest."

Atumanus nodded and headed for the flight master as the apparition disappeared. He was excited to be flying, even if only the short distance from Lor'danel to Teldrassil. Landing on the island of the night elves, he quickly made his way down to the docks.

As he arrived on Azuremist Isle, Atumanus made his way passed the Draenei city of Exodar. He skirted the village of Azure Watch and crossed the river to Ammen Vale. His final destination was the crash site of the Draenei. As he wandered the crash site, the apparition finally appeared.

"Congratulations, Atumanus. You have finally reached your destination, alive and well, I see."

"But why am I here? Why did I have to come here?"

"We needed you to remain pure and unpolluted by humanity. Your thoughts must be untethered from your emotions. Your destiny requires it."

"What shall become of me now, apparition?"

"These people are not of this world. You will help them with their plight. Walking among them will be a good influence upon you."

"How long will I be here, apparition?" Atumanus asked.

"Until we return to you and tell you so."

"As you command, so shall I do."

The apparition disappeared as it had so many times before. With nothing else to do, Atumanus turned to these strange creatures. He walked up to Proenitus, determined to help them in their strife. As he began to assist the Draenei, he wondered how long it would be before he heard once again from the apparition.

Atumanus went to work helping the Draenei of Ammen Vale. Each quest brought him a few more coins and the occasional piece of armor. While he wasn't sure why battling creatures here in Ammen Vale was any real difference to battling creatures in Northshire, but who was he to debate the wisdom of an apparition. The day came for him to move on to Azure Watch.

Making his way to Exarch Meneclaous in Azure Watch, he began his long chore of continuing to do the bidding of the Draenei in this new place. He explored all of Azuremist Isle as he did everything the Draenei asked of him.

Having finished with Azuremist Isle, It was now time for Atumaus to make his way to Exarch Admetius as his attention turned to Bloodmist Isle and Blood Watch. With each mission completed, he gained in both treasure and skills.

It was hard work clearing Bloodmist Isle, but the Draenei appreciated Atumanus's help immensely. After he finished and there was no sign of the apparition, Atumanus tried some fishing outside of Blood Watch. After a few hours of fishing, Atumanus became aware of a presence.

The apparition said, "You have done well, young Atumanus. Are you prepared for your next mission?"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"You shall make your way to Ashenvale, to the place called Forest Song. While there you shall quest for the Draenei, but you will only assist the Draenei."

"As you command, so shall I do."

Atumanus started his journey to Forest Song. On the way, he wondered why the apparition only wanted him helping the Draenei. Surely others were equally deserving of assistance, but then the apparition was specific that he only do the bidding of the Draenei.

Upon arriving in Forest Song, Atumanus found Architect Nemos and offered to do his bidding. He had but one request which led him to Vindicator Vedaar. He was sent after Gorgannon's Flaming Blade and Seeker's Fel Spear.

Atumanus began the ride back toward Forest Song. Just before he arrived, the apparition once more appeared before him. Atumanus looked all around to see if anyone else could see the apparition, but none showed any signs that they saw it.

"It is time, Atumanus of Northshire. You must return to the lands of your fathers, and from there you shall seek out the tomb of the one known as Ironbeard."

Atumanus hearthed back to Northsire, but before continuing on his mission, being level 22 now, he ran out to Eastvalle Logging Camp to train in riding and obtain him a horse. He then continued his trip to the Wetlands.

Heading back to the west, Atumanus headed for the human capital of Stormwind. He dawdled there somewhat checking out the sights. Before heading to the Deeprun tram for a quick trip to Ironforge, he stopped for an audience with King Varian Wrynn. Having never met a king before, Atumanus was sufficiently humbled.

Atumanus bought more rations while in Ironforge and began his trek across Dun Morogh. He passed Ambersill ranch, but did not stop. His goal was far from here and he was in a hurry to get there.

He did, however, stop at Bahrum's Post to look over his goods. It wasn't that he was looking for anything in particular. It was that he needed to take a break and what better place than a nice camp next to the road.

Atumanus finally mounted and rode through South Gate Pass and entered the Valley of Kings. From here, he made his way north to the Wetlands. It wasn't long before Atumanus was standing not far from Ironbeard's Tomb, which sits surrounded by slimes and oozes.

One by one, Atumanus slowly fought his way into the tomb, working his way toward the bottom of the tomb. Fortunately, several other adventurers entered the tomb so it became more of a follow the party than actually battling the whole ooze population.

With the slimes destroyed, Atumanus took a careful look around. The tomb had obviously been looted many ages ago, and little was left when the oozes moved in. Still, he was here and for a reason. As he stood there looking at the destruction, he spied a small alcove and felt something pulling him into it. As he stood there, he noticed it was empty, but his attention was suddenly drawn to the stones in the floor.

He tried to remove the stones, but they would not budge. They were simply too tightly laid down. He focused his fireblast spell on the stones until they heated enough to expand. He then instructed his water elemental to use its waterbolt spell to cool the stones suddenly. The expansion and contraction of the stones loosened them just enough.

Using a knife, Atumanus carefully pried up one of the stones and lifted it out of the floor of the alcove, revealing a leather sack. Looking inside, he found a large red stone. As he stood there looking at the stone, he heard the apparition speak.

"You hold an Eye of the Oracle in your hands. Do you not feel its hidden power? It is time. You must return the Eye of the Oracle to its rightful owner. Travel to Feathermoon Stronghold and seek the statue of the human that stands in the center."

"There's a human statue in a night elf stronghold? Why would they erect a human statue there?"

The apparition faded without giving him an answer; therefore, Atumanus began the difficult journey to Feathermoon Stronghold in Feralas. He hurried to Menethil Harbor and caught a flight back to Stormwind. From there, he took a boat to Teldrassil.

From here he made his way through Darkshore and into Ashenvale. Taking the passage, he entered the Stonetalon Mountains and continued south through Desolace. Finally, he arrived in Ferales and hurried to Feathermoon.

It was nightfall when Atumanus reached Feathermoon Stronghold. As he stood before the great human statue, he took the red stone from the sack and held it up to the statue. The stone began to glow a bright red.

As the Eye of the Oracle continued to glow, a mist flowed from the Eye and into the stone statue. Soon an apparition stepped out of the statue as the Eye of the Oracle disappeared. Atumanus stood motionless as the apparition spoke.

"I am Althoran. My essence was locked within the stone that became that statue. It is good to be out of my prison to breathe fresh air once more. But this is not the place for a long discussion."

The apparition moved to Atumanus and merged with him. The apparition then found a place in Atumanus' subconscious where it could reside undetected.

Atumanus suddenly found himself staring at the stone statue with no recollection of the red stone, or anything to do with the apparition. It was as if his memory had been wiped clean.

As Atumanus stood there, he wondered why the night elves would have a statue of some unknown human. As he stood staring at the statue, he felt a compulsion to return to Stormwind. He headed for the flight master to begin his long trip home.


	3. Chapter 3

Grommac, a young Orc, walked cautiously into the Valley of Trials. As he stood before Kaltunk, he questioned whether he was ready to begin his career as an Orc warrior. Kaltunk sent him to Gornek to obtain his first quest on the long path to becoming the warrior he was destined to be.

He had little more than a crude axe when he went to farmer Lok'lub's farm and began slaughtering mottled boars, but it was a beginning. Standing over the last boar carcass, an apparition appeared before him. Upon seeing the apparition, Grommac knelt, partly in fear and partly in awe.

"Grommac, we are watching you."

"Why do you watch me?" asked Grommac.

"Because we are here to help you attain your destiny. When you need us, we will be here. As the days of your life pass, we shall come to you to shape your destiny."

The apparition then faded away, leaving Grommac knelling there alone. He looked around to see if anyone else had seen the apparition, but he was all alone. He shrugged his shoulders and ran off to turn in his quest to Gornek.

Grommac collected fruit. He hunted Northwatch scouts. He even beat lazy peons with a blackjack. Whatever was asked of him, he had done. Slowly, he was growing into a fine warrior. It was not long before Zureetha Fargaze finally sent Grommac to Sen'jin Village.

As Grommac paused on the outskirts of Sen'jin Village, he suddenly felt a presence. As he looked to his left, he found the apparition standing under a large tree next to the road.

"You have done well, young warrior, but your destiny is not here."

"Then where is it, apparition?" asked Grommac.

"To the north in Orgrimmar."

Grommac shrugged his shoulders and headed north toward Ogrimmar. When he reached the outskirts of Razor Hill, Grommac looked around for the apparition, but he saw no one but the patrolling guards, so he entered. Grimtak the butcher motioned to Grommac.

"Would you do a favor for me, young warrior?"

"What would you require of me?"

I need to send some of my choice cuts of meat to Gryshka, the innkeeper in Orgrimmar."

"I am heading there. I can do that for you."

"Speak with wind master Burok and he will afford you transport to Orgrimmar."

Grommac took the package of meat from Grimtak and went looking for the wind master. When Grommac approached Burok he was greeted with a smile. Burok recognized the wrappings of the butcher and immediately offered a free ride to Orgrimmar.

Grommac was in awe at the size of Orgrimmar. Never had he imagined any city could be so large. It took him some time to make his way to the inn as ever where he turned there was something new to attract his attention.

Upon entering the inn, Gryshka rapidly recognized the wrapped package of meat and approached Grommac. She took the package from him and gave him a letter to deliver back to Grimtak in Razok Hill.

Having returned to Razor Hill, Grommac turned the letter over to Grimtak. He would have spent some time exploring Razor Hill except that he knew the apparition would be looking for him in Ogrimmar, so he decided he should hurry and return. Not wanting to spend the money to fly, he decided to walk back to Orgrimmar.

Grommac wandered Orgrimmar for hours without any idea why he was there. He waited for the apparition, but it did not appear. With no word coming, he decided to go out and mine some ore to pass the time. When Grommac returned to Orgimmar he heard a voice calling to him.

"We have come to you as we have promised." The apparition said.

Grommac looked to make sure no one was looking before he spoke, "I have waited for you to appear."

"It is time. You must fly to the city of the undead. From there you shall travel to the village of Brill. It is there that you will gain the skills required."

"Required for what?" asked Grommac.

The apparition said nothing more. It simply faded away. Grommac looked around to make sure no one saw him talking to himself.

In a whisper, he said, "Yes, apparition, I will do as you say."

Grommac made his way to the Zeppelin and traveled to Undercity. Landing in Trisfal Glades, he quckly made his way to Brill. Locating Magistrate Sevren, Grommac began to do quests for the locals. He knew that each quest he performed got him that much closer to whatever the apparition wanted of him.

Grommac crossed Trisfal Glades fighting murlocs, bears, bat, and even the fearsome Scarlet Crusade. Running out of quests, he looked around for the apparition who had led him here, but there was no sign on it. As he didn't see the apparition, it became time to journey to Silverpine Forest and seek out Grand Executioner Mortuus.

Questing in Silverpine Forest was different for the young Grommac. He especially liked bombing murlocs from the back of a bat. The whole time he was still wondering why he was among the undead. He also wondered where the apparition was during this whole time.

The weirdest quest Grommac experienced was talking to someone hiding in an outhouse and then being told to go into a house and hide in a wardrobe. He had this strange compulsion to feel the back of the wardrobe to make sure there was a back to it and he really had no idea just why.

He was finally sent to the Forsaken rear guard where he continued to perform the tasks given him. The worst task he had here was battling spiders to free fellow orcs. Since Grommac hated spiders, he couldn't help but repeat one phrase the whole time.

"Why did it have to be spiders?"

It wasn't long before Grommac had completed his duties with the Forsaken rear guard and was on his way to the Sepulcher to continue lending a hand. He looked for the apparition as he traveled down the road, but he saw nothing but trees and the occasional bear.

Grommac was only in the Sepulcher for a short time before he moved on to the The Forsaken Front. The Gilneas were everywhere, but that's what he was there for. Their numbers had to be controlled as they were beginning to flood into the area.

As he arrived at the Forsaken forward camp it was still Gilneas he was fighting, but Grommac figured that at least it wasn't spiders. Soon he learned that humans from Stormwind had reinforced the Gilneas. He was ordered to enter the city and take revenge for the Forsaken who were slaughtered.

Grommac was finally ordered to get to Lord Vincent Godfrey. With more reinforcements arriving from Stormwind, there was no time to waste. He rushed off in search of Lord Godfrey, but they were too late. They found him lying dead on the beach. Carefully, they picked up his body and carried him to Lady Sylvanas who raised him as an undead.

It wasn't long before Grommac was sent to Ambermill, where he obtained the Ambermill Codex. Knowing it was important he took it to Dalar Dawnweaver. Of course, she required a Dalaran Archmage's signet ring to decipher the codex. This called for a trip to the Crater that was once the location of Old Dalaran.

As Grommac came out of the inn, the apparition appeared next to a lamppost nearby. Grommac was surprised to finally see the apparition once more, but he did not speak. He simply stood on the road staring off into the distance.

"You have come a long way, young warrior. We are proud of your progress."

Without losing his stare, Grommac asked, "Why have you been gone so long?"

"You must understand that it is a great strain on us to appear here. We are further away than you could ever imagine."

"So what now?" asked Grommac.

"You go to Old Dalaran just as you were planning. We will tell you what you must do once you arrive."

As Grommac watched out of the corner of his eye, the apparition faded away. With nothing else to do, he flew to the Forsaken front and began his long trek toward Old Dalaran. He began to become anxious as he drew near to the border to Hillsbrad Foothills. When he arrived at Southpoint Gate, he stopped and sat down.

The apparition once again appeared and spoke to Grommac, "Why do you hesitate, young warrior?"

As he rose and began heading into Hillsbrad Foothills, he repeated the montra, "Why did it have to be spiders?"

He stopped on a small hill and sat down to look at Old Dalaran from a distance. Somewhere between the buildings was to be found the signet ring that Dalar Dawnweaver required. The apparition appeared as Grommac sat on the hill. He didn't notice its presence at first.

"You are near your destiny, young warrior."

Pointing toward the crater, Grommac asked, "Down there?"

"Yes. After you locate Relios the Relic Keeper for your ring, you must find the old inn and go to the basement. There you will find an item that you require to fulfill your destiny."

"What item?" asked Grommac to no avail, as the apparition faded away.

Grommac found and slew Relios the Relic Keeper. He took his signet ring and slipped it into his pocket. He then went in search of the inn. When Grommac arrived, he found the door boarded up. He tore the boards from the door and forced it open.

Cautiously entering, he made his way down into the basement. As he walked around he looked for whatever he was sent here for. As he walked around the basement, he found himself staring at the floor. He suddenly had a feeling overcome him.

Grommac reached down and started digging at the floor. He soon uncovered a large leather sack. When he opened the sack he found a red glowing stone inside.

He tied the sack closed and headed for the portal at the bottom of the crater, fighting arcane remnants all the way down. With two remnants charging him, he stepped into the portal and vanished, reappearing in the Sepulcher.

After receiving his reward for his task, Grommac walked outside and found a nice place to sit and relax. It was then that the apparition reappeared.

"Congratulations, young warrior. You have done well so far. It is time to return to Orgrimmar."

Before Grommac could say a word the apparition faded away. He assumed this obviously meant this was not a time for discussion. After having a bite to eat and getting a bit of rest, Grommac began his long trip back to Orgrimmar.

Arriving in Orgimmar in the early evening, Grommac made his way to the Valley of Strength and stood before the Warchief's Command Board. As he stared at a notice on the board, the apparition's voice came from behind him.

"Pay attention to that notice, young warrior, it says 'destiny calls'."

As he turned to look, the apparition was already gone. He then turned back to the board and read the notice. It was a call to arms at Mor'Shan Rampart on the border between Northern Barrens and Ashenvale. He shrugged his shoulders and began the trek to Mor'Shan Rampart, not knowing exactly how this had anything to do with his destiny.

Grommac made his way into the Northern Barrens and headed north on the Gold Road. He happened upon a house to the side of the road just short of the Mor'Shan Ramparts. There was an orc who greeted him when he approached.

"I am Brogor," the orc said.

"Hello, I am Grommac.

Brogor looked Grommac in the eyes as he spoke, "While we cast our eyes toward the cataclysm, who watches our backs? While our leaders take up arms against Deathwing, the Burning Blade plots our downfall."

Brogor looked to the southwest as he continued, "Even as we speak, they are gathering recruits and supplies at the farm to the southwest. I care not to meet death at the hands of the Burning Legion. It's time we take matters into our own hands."

He then put a hand upon Grommac and asked, "Grommac, will you help me keep the vigil? Go and slaughter their ranks before it's too late."

It was then that Grommac's attention turned to a female goblin standing near the side of the house. She motioned to him so he came near.

"I am Wenikee Boltbucket and I want to fix this samophlange, but to do that I'm going to need some supplies. I ran out of seventeen-point-five gauge nugget slugs and I'm going to need a bunch of those for the work ahead."

"Where might I find the slugs?" Grommac asked.

"Unfortunately, the closest place to get them is the Burning Blade farm to the southwest. The place will be heavily guarded, so be careful, but the samophlange just might be worth the risk. Search the tool buckets, then return to me when you've gathered enough nugget slugs."

Being that he was heading to the farm anyway, Grommac reasoned that it would be just a short distraction to collect a few nugget slugs. He headed off to the farm to the southwest.

After completing his task for Brogor, he reached Mor'Shan Rampart. Grommac began helping defend the border from alliance intrusions. Eventually, he was sent to the Warsong Labor Camp to fetch wood for the Mor'Shan Ramparts. Once there he was once again visited by the apparition.

"It is time, young warrior, to fulfill your destiny."

"Yes, apparition, what do you require of me?"

"You must go to Demon Fall Canyon. There you will find a statue of Grom Hellscream."

"Where will I find Demon Fall Canyon, apparition?"

"Go to the east, Grommac, to the east."

"Why do I go to a statue?"

"Because it is your destiny, young warrior."

The apparition faded away once more. Grommac shrugged his shoulders and headed east toward Demon Fall Canyon. He asked Gorka about the canyon, trying to get directions.

"It is east of here," Gorka said, pointing to the east, "and watch out for demons, obviously."

So Grommac headed east and followed along the mountains, skirting the Dor'Danil Barrow Den. He also had to avoid the slimes in the area. Arriving at Felfire Hill, he quickly understood what she meant by telling him to watch out for demons.

Reaching the entrance to the Demon Fall Canyon, he started fighting his way in through one demon after another. Finally, he was standing in front of Grom Hellscreams statue. As Grommac stood silent, he took the red stone from the sack and held it up to the statue. The stone began to glow a bright red.

As the Eye of the Oracle continued to glow, a mist flowed from the Eye and into the stone statue. Soon an apparition stepped out of the statue as the Eye of the Oracle disappeared. Grommac stood motionless as the apparition spoke.

"I am Ael'koel. My essence was locked within the stone that became that statue. It is good to be out of my prison to breathe fresh air once more. But this is not the place for a long discussion."

The apparition moved to Grommac and merged with him. The apparition then found a place in Grommac's subconscious where it could reside undetected.

Grommac suddenly found himself staring at the stone statue with no recollection of the red stone, or anything to do with the apparition. It was as if his memory had been wiped clean.

As Grommac stood there, he wondered why a statue of Grom Hellscream would be surrounded by demons. As he stood staring at the statue, he felt a compulsion to return to Orgrimmar. He headed for the flight master to begin his long trip home.


	4. Chapter 4

Grommac, a young Orc, walked cautiously into the Valley of Trials. As he stood before Kaltunk, he questioned whether he was ready to begin his career as an Orc warrior. Kaltunk sent him to Gornek to obtain his first quest on the long path to becoming the warrior he was destined to be.

He had little more than a crude axe when he went to farmer Lok'lub's farm and began slaughtering mottled boars, but it was a beginning. Standing over the last boar carcass, an apparition appeared before him. Upon seeing the apparition, Grommac knelt, partly in fear and partly in awe.

"Grommac, we are watching you."

"Why do you watch me?" asked Grommac.

"Because we are here to help you attain your destiny. When you need us, we will be here. As the days of your life pass, we shall come to you to shape your destiny."

The apparition then faded away, leaving Grommac knelling there alone. He looked around to see if anyone else had seen the apparition, but he was all alone. He shrugged his shoulders and ran off to turn in his quest to Gornek.

Grommac collected fruit. He hunted Northwatch scouts. He even beat lazy peons with a blackjack. Whatever was asked of him, he had done. Slowly, he was growing into a fine warrior. It was not long before Zureetha Fargaze finally sent Grommac to Sen'jin Village.

As Grommac paused on the outskirts of Sen'jin Village, he suddenly felt a presence. As he looked to his left, he found the apparition standing under a large tree next to the road.

"You have done well, young warrior, but your destiny is not here."

"Then where is it, apparition?" asked Grommac.

"To the north in Orgrimmar."

Grommac shrugged his shoulders and headed north toward Ogrimmar. When he reached the outskirts of Razor Hill, Grommac looked around for the apparition, but he saw no one but the patrolling guards, so he entered. Grimtak the butcher motioned to Grommac.

"Would you do a favor for me, young warrior?"

"What would you require of me?"

I need to send some of my choice cuts of meat to Gryshka, the innkeeper in Orgrimmar."

"I am heading there. I can do that for you."

"Speak with wind master Burok and he will afford you transport to Orgrimmar."

Grommac took the package of meat from Grimtak and went looking for the wind master. When Grommac approached Burok he was greeted with a smile. Burok recognized the wrappings of the butcher and immediately offered a free ride to Orgrimmar.

Grommac was in awe at the size of Orgrimmar. Never had he imagined any city could be so large. It took him some time to make his way to the inn as ever where he turned there was something new to attract his attention.

Upon entering the inn, Gryshka rapidly recognized the wrapped package of meat and approached Grommac. She took the package from him and gave him a letter to deliver back to Grimtak in Razok Hill.

Having returned to Razor Hill, Grommac turned the letter over to Grimtak. He would have spent some time exploring Razor Hill except that he knew the apparition would be looking for him in Ogrimmar, so he decided he should hurry and return. Not wanting to spend the money to fly, he decided to walk back to Orgrimmar.

Grommac wandered Orgrimmar for hours without any idea why he was there. He waited for the apparition, but it did not appear. With no word coming, he decided to go out and mine some ore to pass the time. When Grommac returned to Orgimmar he heard a voice calling to him.

"We have come to you as we have promised." The apparition said.

Grommac looked to make sure no one was looking before he spoke, "I have waited for you to appear."

"It is time. You must fly to the city of the undead. From there you shall travel to the village of Brill. It is there that you will gain the skills required."

"Required for what?" asked Grommac.

The apparition said nothing more. It simply faded away. Grommac looked around to make sure no one saw him talking to himself.

In a whisper, he said, "Yes, apparition, I will do as you say."

Grommac made his way to the Zeppelin and traveled to Undercity. Landing in Trisfal Glades, he quckly made his way to Brill. Locating Magistrate Sevren, Grommac began to do quests for the locals. He knew that each quest he performed got him that much closer to whatever the apparition wanted of him.

Grommac crossed Trisfal Glades fighting murlocs, bears, bat, and even the fearsome Scarlet Crusade. Running out of quests, he looked around for the apparition who had led him here, but there was no sign on it. As he didn't see the apparition, it became time to journey to Silverpine Forest and seek out Grand Executioner Mortuus.

Questing in Silverpine Forest was different for the young Grommac. He especially liked bombing murlocs from the back of a bat. The whole time he was still wondering why he was among the undead. He also wondered where the apparition was during this whole time.

The weirdest quest Grommac experienced was talking to someone hiding in an outhouse and then being told to go into a house and hide in a wardrobe. He had this strange compulsion to feel the back of the wardrobe to make sure there was a back to it and he really had no idea just why.

He was finally sent to the Forsaken rear guard where he continued to perform the tasks given him. The worst task he had here was battling spiders to free fellow orcs. Since Grommac hated spiders, he couldn't help but repeat one phrase the whole time.

"Why did it have to be spiders?"

It wasn't long before Grommac had completed his duties with the Forsaken rear guard and was on his way to the Sepulcher to continue lending a hand. He looked for the apparition as he traveled down the road, but he saw nothing but trees and the occasional bear.

Grommac was only in the Sepulcher for a short time before he moved on to the The Forsaken Front. The Gilneas were everywhere, but that's what he was there for. Their numbers had to be controlled as they were beginning to flood into the area.

As he arrived at the Forsaken forward camp it was still Gilneas he was fighting, but Grommac figured that at least it wasn't spiders. Soon he learned that humans from Stormwind had reinforced the Gilneas. He was ordered to enter the city and take revenge for the Forsaken who were slaughtered.

Grommac was finally ordered to get to Lord Vincent Godfrey. With more reinforcements arriving from Stormwind, there was no time to waste. He rushed off in search of Lord Godfrey, but they were too late. They found him lying dead on the beach. Carefully, they picked up his body and carried him to Lady Sylvanas who raised him as an undead.

It wasn't long before Grommac was sent to Ambermill, where he obtained the Ambermill Codex. Knowing it was important he took it to Dalar Dawnweaver. Of course, she required a Dalaran Archmage's signet ring to decipher the codex. This called for a trip to the Crater that was once the location of Old Dalaran.

As Grommac came out of the inn, the apparition appeared next to a lamppost nearby. Grommac was surprised to finally see the apparition once more, but he did not speak. He simply stood on the road staring off into the distance.

"You have come a long way, young warrior. We are proud of your progress."

Without losing his stare, Grommac asked, "Why have you been gone so long?"

"You must understand that it is a great strain on us to appear here. We are further away than you could ever imagine."

"So what now?" asked Grommac.

"You go to Old Dalaran just as you were planning. We will tell you what you must do once you arrive."

As Grommac watched out of the corner of his eye, the apparition faded away. With nothing else to do, he flew to the Forsaken front and began his long trek toward Old Dalaran. He began to become anxious as he drew near to the border to Hillsbrad Foothills. When he arrived at Southpoint Gate, he stopped and sat down.

The apparition once again appeared and spoke to Grommac, "Why do you hesitate, young warrior?"

As he rose and began heading into Hillsbrad Foothills, he repeated the montra, "Why did it have to be spiders?"

He stopped on a small hill and sat down to look at Old Dalaran from a distance. Somewhere between the buildings was to be found the signet ring that Dalar Dawnweaver required. The apparition appeared as Grommac sat on the hill. He didn't notice its presence at first.

"You are near your destiny, young warrior."

Pointing toward the crater, Grommac asked, "Down there?"

"Yes. After you locate Relios the Relic Keeper for your ring, you must find the old inn and go to the basement. There you will find an item that you require to fulfill your destiny."

"What item?" asked Grommac to no avail, as the apparition faded away.

Grommac found and slew Relios the Relic Keeper. He took his signet ring and slipped it into his pocket. He then went in search of the inn. When Grommac arrived, he found the door boarded up. He tore the boards from the door and forced it open.

Cautiously entering, he made his way down into the basement. As he walked around he looked for whatever he was sent here for. As he walked around the basement, he found himself staring at the floor. He suddenly had a feeling overcome him.

Grommac reached down and started digging at the floor. He soon uncovered a large leather sack. When he opened the sack he found a red glowing stone inside.

He tied the sack closed and headed for the portal at the bottom of the crater, fighting arcane remnants all the way down. With two remnants charging him, he stepped into the portal and vanished, reappearing in the Sepulcher.

After receiving his reward for his task, Grommac walked outside and found a nice place to sit and relax. It was then that the apparition reappeared.

"Congratulations, young warrior. You have done well so far. It is time to return to Orgrimmar."

Before Grommac could say a word the apparition faded away. He assumed this obviously meant this was not a time for discussion. After having a bite to eat and getting a bit of rest, Grommac began his long trip back to Orgrimmar.

Arriving in Orgimmar in the early evening, Grommac made his way to the Valley of Strength and stood before the Warchief's Command Board. As he stared at a notice on the board, the apparition's voice came from behind him.

"Pay attention to that notice, young warrior, it says 'destiny calls'."

As he turned to look, the apparition was already gone. He then turned back to the board and read the notice. It was a call to arms at Mor'Shan Rampart on the border between Northern Barrens and Ashenvale. He shrugged his shoulders and began the trek to Mor'Shan Rampart, not knowing exactly how this had anything to do with his destiny.

Grommac made his way into the Northern Barrens and headed north on the Gold Road. He happened upon a house to the side of the road just short of the Mor'Shan Ramparts. There was an orc who greeted him when he approached.

"I am Brogor," the orc said.

"Hello, I am Grommac.

Brogor looked Grommac in the eyes as he spoke, "While we cast our eyes toward the cataclysm, who watches our backs? While our leaders take up arms against Deathwing, the Burning Blade plots our downfall."

Brogor looked to the southwest as he continued, "Even as we speak, they are gathering recruits and supplies at the farm to the southwest. I care not to meet death at the hands of the Burning Legion. It's time we take matters into our own hands."

He then put a hand upon Grommac and asked, "Grommac, will you help me keep the vigil? Go and slaughter their ranks before it's too late."

It was then that Grommac's attention turned to a female goblin standing near the side of the house. She motioned to him so he came near.

"I am Wenikee Boltbucket and I want to fix this samophlange, but to do that I'm going to need some supplies. I ran out of seventeen-point-five gauge nugget slugs and I'm going to need a bunch of those for the work ahead."

"Where might I find the slugs?" Grommac asked.

"Unfortunately, the closest place to get them is the Burning Blade farm to the southwest. The place will be heavily guarded, so be careful, but the samophlange just might be worth the risk. Search the tool buckets, then return to me when you've gathered enough nugget slugs."

Being that he was heading to the farm anyway, Grommac reasoned that it would be just a short distraction to collect a few nugget slugs. He headed off to the farm to the southwest.

After completing his task for Brogor, he reached Mor'Shan Rampart. Grommac began helping defend the border from alliance intrusions. Eventually, he was sent to the Warsong Labor Camp to fetch wood for the Mor'Shan Ramparts. Once there he was once again visited by the apparition.

"It is time, young warrior, to fulfill your destiny."

"Yes, apparition, what do you require of me?"

"You must go to Demon Fall Canyon. There you will find a statue of Grom Hellscream."

"Where will I find Demon Fall Canyon, apparition?"

"Go to the east, Grommac, to the east."

"Why do I go to a statue?"

"Because it is your destiny, young warrior."

The apparition faded away once more. Grommac shrugged his shoulders and headed east toward Demon Fall Canyon. He asked Gorka about the canyon, trying to get directions.

"It is east of here," Gorka said, pointing to the east, "and watch out for demons, obviously."

So Grommac headed east and followed along the mountains, skirting the Dor'Danil Barrow Den. He also had to avoid the slimes in the area. Arriving at Felfire Hill, he quickly understood what she meant by telling him to watch out for demons.

Reaching the entrance to the Demon Fall Canyon, he started fighting his way in through one demon after another. Finally, he was standing in front of Grom Hellscreams statue. As Grommac stood silent, he took the red stone from the sack and held it up to the statue. The stone began to glow a bright red.

As the Eye of the Oracle continued to glow, a mist flowed from the Eye and into the stone statue. Soon an apparition stepped out of the statue as the Eye of the Oracle disappeared. Grommac stood motionless as the apparition spoke.

"I am Ael'koel. My essence was locked within the stone that became that statue. It is good to be out of my prison to breathe fresh air once more. But this is not the place for a long discussion."

The apparition moved to Grommac and merged with him. The apparition then found a place in Grommac's subconscious where it could reside undetected.

Grommac suddenly found himself staring at the stone statue with no recollection of the red stone, or anything to do with the apparition. It was as if his memory had been wiped clean.

As Grommac stood there, he wondered why a statue of Grom Hellscream would be surrounded by demons. As he stood staring at the statue, he felt a compulsion to return to Orgrimmar. He headed for the flight master to begin his long trip home.


	5. Chapter 5

Cael'Zael, a young blood elf, stood before Magistrate Erona on Sunstrider Isle. Eager to begin her journey as a priest, Cael'Zael begged for her first quest. It was a simple enough task, to kill Mana Wyrms.

She was heading back to Magistrate Erona, after killing her quota of Mana Wyrms, when an apparition appeared in front of her. She stopped short and dropped to her knees in awe before the apparition as it began to speak.

"Cael'Zael, there is no reason to fear us. We are here to guide you to your destiny, but for now you must train and learn until you can be of service to us."

As Cael'Zael prepared to speak to the apparition it faded from view. She rose and stared at where the apparition had been, wondering what destiny it had spoken of. Since she had no way to know, she went about her current duties and returned to Magistrate Erona.

She then collected Linx collars and arcane slivers. Next to come were Solanian's belongings and reading the plague at shrine of Dath'Remar. One by one she completed her tasks.

Tenders and arcane wraiths fell to Cael'Zael's magic spells as she finished the tasks for the Sunspire. It was finally time for her to head to Dawning Lane and finally to Falconwing Square in the ruins of Silvermoon.

Starting with Magister Jaronas, Cael'Zael began questing for Falconwing Square. All the while she was wondering when she'd hear from the apparition once more. It was not long before she was out in Eversong Woods doing her tasks.

Culminating with the slaying of Prospector Anvilward, her time in Falconwing Square was ended and it was time to move on to Fairbreeze Village. She was still wondering where the apparition was all this time, but it was not long before she found out. The apparition appeared as she was leaving Falconwing Square.

"Hello, young priest, it is time we speak again so that you do not forget that we are watching."

"Have I pleased you with my progress?" asked Cael'Zael.

"Yes, you have. And you shall continue to please us. Soon, you shall learn of the quest which we shall require of you, but that is not yet. Continue to improve your skills and we will speak to you again soon."

The apparition faded away and Cael'Zael continued on her way to Fairbreeze Village. She immediately began accepting tasks from the residents in Fairbreeze Village.

Cael'Zael started with hunting Springpaws and hunting down the thugs that had taken over the Sunsail Anchorage. Arriving at Sunsail Anchorage, she also received orders to collect cargo from Sunsail Anchorage and the Grimscale murlocs.

She dealt with Rotlimb Marauders and Darkwraiths. She collected tainted soil samples. She gathered party supplies. She slayed Withered Green Keepers. She deactivated the Spire and found Groundskeeper Wyllithen at Duskwither Grounds.

One by one, the tasks assigned to her were being completed. Her skills and fortune were beginning to grow as she was overlooking Tor'Watha and its inhabitants, the Armani. The Armani soon learned that Cael'Zael was not one to be trifled with. It wasn't long before she had slayed Zul'Marosh and had finished dealing with them entirely.

As she finally obtained a quest to collect four plagued blood samples, Cael'Zael stood at the edge of the Ghostlands looked across the wooden bridge. It was then that the apparition appeared to her.

"Hello, young priest, you have done well so far. What do you wait for?"

"It is a big step to cross into another land than the one you were born in." Cael'Zael said.

"It is no difference than the land you now stand on. Simply cross the bridge and see."

One step at a time, Cael'Zael slowly crossed the bridge. Once on the other side, she turned to look at the apparition, but the apparition had vanished while she was occupied with the bridge.

Cael'Zael collected her plagued blood samples, and upon returning them, she was sent to Tranquillien to continue her questing. It only took a short time to get to town and collect four new tasks.

Once in Tranquillien, she began with slaying Nerubis guards and Plagued Murlocs. She then went to the Dead Scar to kill Risen Hungerers and Gangled Cannibals. Finally she turned to Crystalized Mana Essences, Sentinel Spies, and Quel'dorei ghosts and wraiths. Next she hunted down zombies in the Dead Scar for their rotting hearts and skeletons for their spinal dust.

She looked around and wondered how long she would have to run around Ghostland before the apparition would contact her again. So, slowly she started heading out into the landscape.

Turning south, she decided that it was time to deal with the gnolls at the Underlight Mines. When she arrived, she was tasked with collecting Underlight ore for Apprentice Shathara.

Cael'Zael turned her attention to finding Ranger Vallana and Lieutenant Tomathren near Lake Elrendar. Upon arriving, Ranger Vallana tasked her with retrieving troll ears from the Zeb'sora trolls, after which Ranger Vallana sent her to report to Captain Helios at Farstrider Enclave.

While killing apparitions in Lake Elrendar she encountered Geranis Whitemorn, who asked her to collect Wavefront medallions for him. It was a simple matter to collect the medallions for Geranis. This led to Cael'Zael delivering the medallions to the Altar of Tidal Mastery to summon and slay Aquantion.

She slayed Ghostclaw lynxes. She slayed vampiric mistbats and spindleweb lurkers. It was then time to take chances and go look for Dar'Khan's past at Dawnstar Spire and returned Dar'Khan's journal to Ranger Vynna.

After a short rest, Cael'Zael made her way to deal with Shadowpine trolls at their village of Zeb'Tela. She killed them one at a time until she had collected both shadowcasters maces and headhunter axes. She then returned to Farstrider Enclave to collect her bounty for Shadowpine trolls.

It was now time to pay a visit to the Shadowpine trolls of Neb'Nowa. While dealing with trolls at Neb'Nowa, Cale'Zael also took the time to poison their food supply and to challenge and defeat their leader, Kel'gash.

Finishing at the enclave, she made her way to Magister Kaendris at the Sanctum of the Sun. Given the duty of acquiring the Stone of Flame and the Stone of Light, Cael'Zael headed off for the twin ziggurats. On the way, she encountered Apprentice Vor'el who tasked her with killing Greater Spindlewebs and Ghostclaw ravagers.

While fighting her way through the ziggurats, Cael'Zael encountered a high level druid who helped her slay Knucklerot and Luzran so she could collect the bounty. With the bounty taken care of, she was emboldened to investigate Amani Catacombs.

Fighting her way through the catacombs, she killed trolls for their juju and burn mummified trolls. While performing her tasks, Cael'Zael also encountered Ranger Lilatha, who had been caged by the trolls. Her last task in the catacombs was to escort Ranger Lilatha to Farstrider Enclave.

From there, Cael'Zael headed to Shalandis Isle to collect Night Elf plans. Turning in the Night Elf plans, Magister Sylaster dispatched her to get a moon crystal at An'owyn so that she can deactivate their moon crystal.

Finishing with the Night Elves of An'owyn, She headed for Windrunner Village to collect phantasmal substances and gargoyle fragments. She was also going to retake Windrunner Spire while she was there. On the way, she took a detour and collect spinal dust, which she put off for so long. While fighting at Windrunner Spire, Cael'Zael found a lady's necklace which she turned in to Executor Mavren.

After turning in the last of the quests she had completed, Cael'Zael looked around wondering what to do next. Just then the apparition appeared behind her.

"It is time to begin your destiny, young priest."

"What must I do apparition?" Cael'Zael asked.

"You must make your way into Deatholme. You must enter the Tomb of the Damned. After killing Dar'Khan, you shall look in the corner behind the stairs."

Cael'Zael headed to Deatholme and fought her way into the Tomb of the Damned. As she battled Dar'Khan, and was close to losing the battle, a warrior appeared at the top of the stairs and rushed to her aid. Dar'Khan was no match for the two of them, succumbing to his wounds. Cael'Zael went to the corner of the stairs, but there was nothing there.

"I don't see anything," she said under her breathe.

She heard a voice whisper, "Raise Dar'Khan and he will be compelled to assist you."

Turning to Dar'Khan's lifeless body, Cael'Zael used her resurrection spell and life flowed in Dar'Khan's body once more. He slowly staggered to the corner of the stairs and forced up a stone from the floor. Beneath the stone was a large leather sack. Cael'Zael grabbed the bag and headed up the stairs.

As she reached to top of the stairs she heard the sounds of battle and looked back to see the warrior battling Dar'Khan. He had helped her so that she felt compelled to return the favor. She healed the warrior and then joined the battle. Soon the two of them subdued him. With Dar'Khan motionless on the floor once more, she left and returned to Tranquillien.

Cael'Zael wandered Tranqullien and waited for the apparition to appear. She knew it should not be long since she had completed the task it had sent her on and she was right.

"It is time, young priest." The apparition said.

"Time for what, apparition?" Cael'Zael asked.

"Tirisfal Glades beckons you. Your destiny awaits you in Brill."

"How shall I get to Tirisfal Glades?"

The apparition pointed to the flight master. Cael'Zael went to the flight master and asked for passage to Undercity in Tirisfal Glades. In a few seconds, she found herself flying over the Eastern Plaguelands. It was a short ride to Undercity, but it was the longest ride she had ever been on.

Cael'Zael wasted no time heading for Brill, just a short distance outside of Undercity. It was nightfall when she reached Brill. She was surprised to find a statue of a blood elf standing in the center of Brill. As she stood before the blood elf statue, she opened the leather sack and pulled out a red stone, holding it up to the statue. The stone began to glow a bright red.

As the Eye of the Oracle continued to glow, a mist flowed from the Eye and into the stone statue. Soon an apparition stepped out of the statue as the Eye of the Oracle disappeared. Cael'Zael stood motionless as the apparition spoke.

"I am Aelathem. My essence was locked within the stone that became that statue. It is good to be out of my prison to feel the cool night air once more. But this is not the place for a long discussion."

The apparition moved to Cael'Zael and merged with her. The apparition then found a place in Cael'Zael's subconscious where it could reside undetected.

Cael'Zael suddenly found herself staring at the stone statue with no recollection of the red stone, or anything to do with the apparition. It was as if his memory had been wiped clean.

As she continued to stand there staring at the statue, she wondered why the undead would erect a statue to a blood elf. She suddenly had a strong compulsion to return to Silvermoon City. She headed for the flight master to begin the long trip back to the Eversong Woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Falgrim of Coldridge Valley stood before Joren Ironstock. He was a new dwarven hunter with his young bear pet, Braun. Eager to begin, Falgrim accepted Joren's quest to slay Rockjaw invaders.

After fulfilling his quota of Rockjaw invaders, Falgrim was returning to Joren when an apparition appeared before him. As he stared at the apparition, he looked around to see if anyone else saw what he saw. Falgrim continued to point his gun at the apparition, not knowing what it was going to do, when it finally spoke.

"Hello, Falgrim, you are about to embark on a great destiny."

"What destiny, apparition?" asked Falgrim.

"It is not that time yet. Continue to raise your skills. There will come a time when you will leave this valley. It is then that we shall speak with you once more."

Before Falgrim could ask another question the apparition faded away, leaving him standing there alone. He slowly lowered his gun and headed to turn in his quest to Joren Ironstock.

Falgrim then slayed Rockjaw goons and gave first aid to Coldridge mountaineers. When he received his rewards for these tasks, he was sent to Jona Ironstock in Anvilmar, a short distance away.

He continued to collect foods and drinks for Anvilmar, one quest at a time. It finally came time to deal with the Frostmane trolls. Falgrim dispatched them quickly. He rather wondered why he was tasked to do something so easy, but he was glad to be rewarded a shiny new Anvilmar musket for his efforts.

Jonas Ironstock finally gave Falgrim the task of traveling to Kharonos. After dealing with Wendigo, boars, and trolls, he was sent to Steelgrill's Depot. Arriving there, he met Delber Cranktoggle. Delbert ask him to go to the Frostmane Retreat using the Ultrasafe Personnel Launcher.

Falgrim turned around and looked at this machine with green and blue flashes of what looked to him like lightning. After he looked at the machine for a moment, he spoke outloud.

"You've got to be kidding?"

He stood there debating if he should step on the platform or not. The word launcher implied to him that he was going to be shot into the air, which would be alright if he wasn't afraid of heights. He also noticed they didn't give him a parachute. Finally, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and stepped on the platform.

"Oh my god!" he yelled outloud as he was launched into the air and sailed across the landscape. He was so glad when he landed at Frostmane Retreat. He had to take inventory to make sure he wasn't missing anything he had before he launched.

Falgrim found himself fighting Frostmane trolls once again. About the time he was getting tired of dealing with trolls, he was sent to Amberstill Ranch to deal with a beast called Vagash and collect rams, but at least it wasn't trolls.

As Falgrim left Amberstill Ranch to report to Gol'bolar Quarry, he was confronted once again by the apparition. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, but he was alone.

"It is time to start you path toward your destiny."

"I am ready, apparition," Falgrim said.

"You are to head to Ironforge and take the Deeprun Tram to Stormwind. You will be contacted once you arrive in Elwynn Forest."

"Yes, apparition, I will head there immediately." said Falgrim.

Falgrim immediately headed for his rendezvous in Stormwind. The whole way there he wondered why the apparition wanted him to leave the land of the dwarves for the land of the humans.

As Falgrim wandered the streets of the Dwarven District of Stormwind, the apparition appeared to him just as it had before. Out of habit, he looked around to see if anyone else could see it, but no one showed any indication they were aware of it.

"You must go to Westfall. There you will improve your skills and at the same time find a new pet with a special ability."

Before Falgrim could ask a question the apparition faded away and was gone. He began his long journey to Westfall since there was nothing else to do. As he passed Westbrook Garrison, he saw the wanted poster for Hogger. He decided to deal with Hogger and the riverpaw gnolls as it was 'the right thing to do'.

General Hammond Clay dealt with the surrendering Hogger as Falgrim made his way back to Westbrook Garrison for his well-deserved reward. Entering Westfall, he did tasks for Lieutenant Horatio Lane, dealing with gnolls and murlocs.

Falgrim was performing quests at Furlbrow's Pumpkin Patch. He was killing wolves when he saw a young fleshripper. Suddenly the apparition was standing next to him.

"Tame the bird, young hunter."

"Why?" asked Falgrim.

"Because, you will need him," the apparition answered.

Taming the bird, Falgrim continued farming his quests. Eventually he moved on to the Saldean Farm and farmed harvesters. After helping out at Saldean Farm for a while, he finally found himself on the way to Sentinel Hill.

Arriving at Sentinel Hill, Falgrim immediately started fighting Riverpaw gnolls. It seemed too easy for him, but he didn't say anything, fearing they'd give him harder tasks. After saving Sentinel Hill, Falgrim was sent to Moonbrook to lend his expertise.

Finally, Falgrim entered the Deadmines and witnessed the vision of the past and saw the fall of Edwin vanCleeve. Coming out of the Deadmines, he had only one quest left, to find Captain Grayson at the Westfall Lighthouse.

At first, it seemed strange performing quests for a ghost, but then he thought about the fact he was following the commands of an apparition. Could one be worse than the other? Again he found himself killing murlocs and actually decided he enjoyed it.

Returning to Sentinel Hill after finishing questing in Westfall, the apparition appeared to him again. He patiently listened to what the apparition had come to say.

"You will now find out why you took a bird for your pet. Travel through Stranglethorn and enter Booty Bay. We will speak when you arrive. Be careful, you will not find the journey easy."

The apparition disappeared and Falgrim began his journey to the south. Because the road to Stranglethorn would be so long, he decided to take the river. He passed Nessingwary's Expedition. He took a break at Fort Livingston. He struggled to get passed Garubashi Arena, finally arriving in Booty Bay long after nightfall.

Standing on the shore, looking at Janeiro's Point, wondered why he risked his life to get to Booty Bay. He looked at Mok'rash the Cleaver and wondered what he was guarding on the island. It was then that the apparition appeared to Falgrim.

"This is why I told you to tame the bird."

"Tell me, apparition," Falgrim said.

"What you seek is on that island, with Mok'rash the Cleaver."

"He would kill me if I dared to step foot on Janeiro Point."

"You do not step foot on the island. The statue has an opening that can only be reached by air. Send your pet to fetch a small silver chest. It is buried under a pile of gold coins in the back of the cave."

Falgrim sent his bird to Janeiro Point to fetch the chest. It was only a short few moments before the bird returned. Breaking the lock on the chest with a large rock, Falgrim found a large leather sack inside the chest. Looking inside the sack, he found a glowing red stone.

"You have done well, young hunter. It is now time to return to Stormwind for a well-deserved rest."

The apparition faded away and Falgrim made his way back to Stormwind. He spent a couple of days resting and exploring the capital. Finally, the apparition appeared as he stood in the Trade District.

"Do you see the Hero's Call Board? You must read the post that is on the board."

"This post," Falgrim asked, "Redridge Mountains?"

"Yes, young hunter, you must answer the call."

The apparition faded as Falgrim read the details of the call to arms. He shrugged his shoulders and began the long trek to the Redridge Mountains. As he approached the Eastvale Logging Camp, he stopped to rest and to collect the flight path. He was soon rested on back on task.

Arriving at the border to the Redridge Mountains, Falgrim stopped at Tower Watch to collect his first quests in the zone. They were familiar enemies that he was fighting gnolls and it wasn't long before he was on his way to Lakeshire.

After dealing with gnolls and orcs, Falgrim ended up at Camp Everstill, to continue his tasks in Redridge Mountains. After freeing prisoners from the Blackrock orcs, the apparition appeared to him again.

"What do you ask of me now, apparition?"

"It is time. You are to go to Eastvale Logging Camp and obtain a horse to carry you into a dangerous place."

"Yes, apparition," Falgrim said.

"Return to Lakeshire once you have your mount," the apparition said as it faded away.

Falgrim went to Eastvale and obtained himself a horse and returned to Lakeshire. As he pranced around Lakeshire, he waited for the apparition to return. He did not have to wait long. As he sat on the road to the north, the apparition appeared.

"Go north and enter the Burning Steppes. From there you will follow the road to the east until you reach a large statue."

Falgrim road north and entered the Burning Steppes. He rode fast and hard as this was not a safe place for such a low level hunter. As he spotted the statue in the distance, he stopped in the safety of the Chiselgrip walls. He waited for nightfall before attempting to approach the statue.

He snuck up on the outskirts of the Black Tooth Hovel. He crouched next to the larger than life statue. As he stood before the great human statue, he took the red stone from the sack and held it up to the statue. The stone began to glow a bright red.

As the Eye of the Oracle continued to glow, a mist flowed from the Eye and into the stone statue. Soon an apparition stepped out of the statue as the Eye of the Oracle disappeared. Falgrim stood motionless as the apparition spoke.

"I am Tahlwyn. My essence was locked within the stone that became that statue. I thank you for releasing me from my prison, but this is not the place for a long discussion."

The apparition moved to Falgrim and merged with him. The apparition then found a place in Falgrim's subconscious where it could reside undetected.

Falgrim suddenly found himself staring at the stone statue with no recollection of the red stone, or anything to do with the apparition. It was as if his memory had been wiped clean.

As Falgrim stood there, he wondered why he was standing in such a dangerous place in the middle of the night. As he stood staring at the statue, he felt a compulsion to return to Ironforge. He headed for the flight master to begin his long trip home.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuurok stood before Chief Hawkwind. He was proud to be a young Tauren shaman. He was exited to receive his first quest on the road to becoming a mighty Tauren. He was sent to Grull Hawkwind who then sent him to kill bristlebacks.

After killing the last bristleback, Kuurok was heading back to turn receive his reward. Suddenly, an apparition appeared before him. He stood strong as he held out his mace in a defenseive stance, though he was trembling inside. To his surprise, the apparition spoke.

"Good day, young Tauren. We are watching you."

Cautiously Kurrok asked, "Who are you?"

"We are your destiny, but you are not ready to find it yet. Continue to do tasks for your Tauren leaders and we will come again to you."

The apparition faded, leaving Kurrok standing alone. He had no idea what to think about his visitor, but what he did know was that Grull Hawkwind was waiting with his reward.

Kurrok continued to deal with the bristlebacks for better and better rewards. He was finally tasked with slaying Chief Squealer Thornmantle. Upon returning to Chief Hawkwind, he was able to make an offering to the Greatmother Hawkwind.

He quickly joined the Earth Mother at the Fargaze Mesa to complete the rite of the winds, which brought him to Bloodhoof Village. Soon he was dealing with gnolls, windfurys, and the Venture Company. He finally ended up dealing with cougars and wolves.

After taking the Rite of Vision, Kuurok was spiritually sent to Camp Sungraze to continue his questing in Mulgor. With the completion of the last quest at Camp Sungraze, Kuurok was finally going to step foot in Thunder Bluff, capital of his people.

It was a short visit when he was sent to the Far Watch Post in Northern Barrens. It began with a flight to Orgrimmar and a cross-country run to the Barrens. After arriving at Orgrimmar, Kuurok headed south and turned right at Razor Hill.

Plainstriders and Razormane, the questing began in Northern Barrens. Finally, there came an interesting chore, protecting a caravan to Grol'dom Farm from Razormane attackers. Successful, Kuurok was ready for his reward and further adventures.

He continued to slay Razormane until his quests were completed and it was time to escort the caravan to Crossroads. For Northern Barrens, Crossroads was a large town. Arriving in Crossroads, he found the place under assault by the Alliance.

Waiting for the Alliance to leave, Kuurok spent most of his time hiding in the inn and avoiding the impulse to join the battle and dying pointlessly. One the sounds of battle finally died out, he ventured out of the inn and spent most of his time hunting animals.

Soon was focusing on Centaurs when he was sent to assist the goblins in Rachet. It didn't take him long to become embroiled in the battle between Rachet and the Theramore pirates, thanks in no small part to Captain Thalo'thas Brightsun.

It wasn't long before he had completed all the quests in Rachet and was taking the riverboat to Nozzlepot's Outpost. It was now time to deal with The Sludge Fen.

Completing the last of the quests, Kuurok returned to Nozzlepot's Outpost. When Kuurok turned in the broken samoflange, Brak Blusterpipe teleported him to Wenikee boltbucket to get it repaired. Instead of repairing it, she gave him another quest.

Already armed with the task of collecting nugget slugs, he was also given the task to kill the Burning Blade. It might have bothered him if he didn't have to kill the Burning Blade to get to the nugget slugs anyway.

He was then teleported back to Nozzlepot's Outpost where he was rewarded with a ride on the Silver Bullet X-831. Upon completing the rocket ride, Kuurok once again encountered the apparition.

"You are almost ready to fulfill your destiny. After you deal with the harpies, it will be time to return to Crossroads."

Kuurok battled harpies until he finally came face to face with Serena Bloodfeather. He and the harpy leader battled until she was lie bleeding on the ground. Kuurok took her head and returned it to Regthar Deathgate.

Having completed dealing with the harpies, Kuurok returned to Crossroads as the apparition had commanded. He wandered around speaking with the residents of Crossroads until the apparition finally spoke to him.

"You have done well, young shaman, but it is now time for your destiny. Return to Bloodhoof Village and obtain yourself a mount. You will need it to travel faster."

The apparition faded and Kuurok went to the flight master for a ride to Bloodhoof Village. Once he arrived in Bloodhoof Village, Kuurok ran to Kar Stormsinger to train and purchase himself a white kodo. Wasting no time, he mounted the kodo and began to slowly ride east.

He pulled up short when the apparition appeared in front of him on the road. Kuurok looked around to see if anyone would be watching him talk to himself. Once he was certain he was alone on the road, he spoke to the apparition.

"Where do we go from here, apparition?" asked Looke

"You have a dangerous ride before you, young shaman."

"Where must I go?" asked Looke.

You must travel to the south of tanaris. There you will find the Valley of the Watchers. A cave shall you find there, the ruins of Uldum. Inside there is a great chest. Your destiny awaits you."

Looke knew it would be a dangerous ride, but it had to be done. He was quickly before the Great Gate and ready to enter the Southern Barrens. It was a harrowing experience, but he finally reached the Great Lift. At least what was left of the Great Lift.

Kuurok dove into the sea and swam passed Darkcloud Pennacle. He swam passed Freewind Post and Twilight Withering. He finally arrived at the neutral Fizzle and Pozzik's Speedbarge. From there he could see the pass to Tanaris and wondered if he really wanted to go there.

He was glad to finally be leaving Thousand Needles and entering Gadgetzan. He rode hard for Bootleggers Outpost. Upon arriving, he rested for the final leg of his journey, the Valley of the Watchers.

He rode to Dawnrise Expedition, just outside the Valley of the Watchers to secure the flight path. He then mounted and skirted the mountains as long as he could before charging passed guards and entering the Ruins of Uldum. Soon he was standing before the Antediluvean Chest.

Slowly opening the chest, he reached in and pulled out a large leather sack. Grabbing the sack, Kuurok ran to the entrance to the ruins and mounted. He then rode hard all the way back to Dawnrise Expedition. As he sat on the warm sand, getting a well-deserved rest, the apparition returned.

"You have done well, young shaman. It is time to return to Orgrimmar. There we will give you further orders."

As the apparition faded away, Kuurok ran to the flight master and purchased passage to Orgrimmar. On the long flight to Orgrimmar, he wondered what was waiting for him when he arrived. It was not to be a long wait.

"Welcome back to Orgrimmar, young shaman. It is time to go to the rear gate in Azshara. From there you shall go to the Ruins of Eldarath. There is a Naga statue there."

Kuurok mounted his white kodo and headed for the Ruins of Eldarath. It was already dark when he arrived. Sneaking up on the Naga guards near the statue and quietly as possibly slew them. He slowly crouched in the shadows and took out his large leather sack. He then stood before the Naga statue and took a red stone from the sack and held it up to the statue. The stone began to glow a bright red.

As the Eye of the Oracle continued to glow, a mist flowed from the Eye and into the stone statue. Soon an apparition stepped out of the statue as the Eye of the Oracle disappeared. Kuurok stood motionless as the apparition spoke.

"I am Kethlar. My essence was locked within the stone that became that statue. It is good to feel the night air upon my face once more. But this is not the place for a long discussion."

The apparition moved to Kuurok and merged with him. The apparition then found a place in Kuurok's subconscious where it could reside undetected.

Kuurok suddenly found himself standing over the slain Naga guards. He stared at the stone statue with no recollection of the red stone, or anything to do with the apparition. It was as if his memory had been wiped clean.

As Kuurok stood there, he wondered why he was standing there in such an unhospitable place. As he stood staring at the statue, he felt a compulsion to return to Orgrimmar. He mounted his white kodo and began his long trip.


	8. Chapter 8

As Tyrrai ran up to Ilthalaine in Shadowglen, she was glad to finally be starting her journey toward becoming a druid. She felt drawn to the flora and the fauna of the land. She felt one with nature and this was the first step.

Her first duty to Shadowglen was to thin the population of the young nightsabers. She quickly reached her quota and was returning to Ilthalaine for her reward when an apparition appeared before her. She looked to see if anyone else noticed it, but no one reacted to its presence.

"We are watching you, Tyrrai." said the apparition.

"Who are you?"

"It does not matter. It only matters that we are here to guide your destiny."

"What do I do?"

"For now, you do what you are doing. It is too soon for you to do anything else."

As she continued to watch, the apparition faded away. She thought about what she heard, though she didn't even know if it was even real. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders and ran to Ilthalaine for her reward.

Upon turning in her quest, she was tasked with collecting Fel Moss and Melthar's stolen bags from the grellkin. It was relatively easy for Tyrrai to complete these tasks and return. It was already time to report to her trainer inside Aldrassil.

After talking to her trainer, she made her way to Dentaria Silverglade,the Princess of the Moon, and accepting the task of collecting Moonpetal lilies that grew around the pond. The Princess of the Moon then dispatched Tyrai to Tarindrella at Shadowthread Cave.

Tarindrella required Tyrai to enter the Shadowthread cave and slay webwood spiders, culminating with the killing of the broodmother, Githyss the Vile. With her duties fulfilled Tarindrella teleported Tyrai back to Dentaria.

It was now time, as part of a ritual to complete her training. She must now go to the moonwell to the northeast and retrieve a phial of its water. Though she expected a difficult trip, it was without incident and she was soon on her way to Tenaron Stormgrip atop Aldrassil.

Tenaron poured the water in the phial into a vessel and handed it to Tyrai with instructions to deliver it to Corithras Moonrage at the moonwell at Dolanaar. She ran as fast as she could until she reached the edge of Shadowglen where she encountered Porthannuius. He tasked her with delivering a package of herbs to innkeeper Keldamyr in Dolanaar.

On the way to Dolannar, Tyrrai encountered Zenn Foulhoof along the road. He gave her a quest to complete and upon returning, she learned that he used her. She didn't like being used, but the lesson was learned.

Upon arriving in Dolannar, Syral Bladeleaf approached Tyrrai and offered her the chance to redeem herself for the betrayal at the hands of Zenn Foulhoof. She was ordered to collect 3 fel cones and deliver them to the foul creature. The treat transformed Zenn into a frog.

Upon returning to Dolannar, Nyoma approached Tyrrai with a quest to deliver a recipe book to her sister Aquine in Darnassus. Having never been to such a big city, Tyrrai wasted no time running to the flight master.

She was in such awe at such a large city that she started to wander around and forgot about her task. She had walked half-way around the city before she remembered why she was there and ran to find Aquine. Once she found her she received a note to take back to Nyoma. She was sad that she didn't have more time to spend exploring the city, but duties called in Dolannar.

She began by making her way to Starbreeze Village. She had three tasks, to fill a jade phial at the village moonwell, to locate the emerald dreamcatcher, and to locate Gaerolas Taluethrow.

The moonwell water was easyto collect as it was at the edge of Starbreeze Village. As she made her way into Starbreeze she discovered the village had been overrun by Gnarlpine furbolgs. Fighting her way in, she found Gaerolas near death. He commanded her to deliver the bad news to Dolannar. She then made her way and retrieved the dreamcatcher before returned to Dolannar.

When it was discovered that the emerald was missing from the dreamcatcher, Tyrrai was dispatched back to Starbreeze slay Gnarlpine mystics and to recover the emerald from their leader, Ferocitas the Dream Eater.

Tyrrai went to Fel Rock to kill grellkin and retrieve the head of Lord Melenas. From there she went to Ban'ethal Barrow Den to slay Gnarlpine and collect the Relics of Awakening. While exploring the den, Tyrrai received the quest to retrieve a shaman voodoo charm and release Rageclaw.

Returning to Dolannar, Tyrrai was tasked with Slaying Ursal the Mauler at the Cleft. When she arrived at the Cleft, Moon Priestess Amara asked her to kill Gnarlpine ambushers. It took only a short time to work her way up to Ursal the Mauler, killing Gnarlpine ambushers along the way. Soon she was back in Dolannar.

Her tasks continued. Timberling sprouts and seeds, mossy tumors, bloodfeather belts, and even Lady Sathrah's silver spinerets. Finally Tarindrella dispatched her to kill the Bough of Corruption. After all that had transpired, she was happy that she was finally on her way to Darnassus.

Upon arriving at Darnassus, Tyrrai quickly made her way to Tyrande Whisperwind in the Temple of the Moon. It was there that Sentinel Cordressa Briarbow asked her to take the teleport tree to Rut'theran Village where she was to speak to Vesprystus to acquire a ride to Lor'danei in Darkshore.

Tyrrai's first task in Lor'danei was to lead the resuce of Auberdine survivors and to kill Vile Sprays in the process. She hunted encrusted clams and corrupted tide crawlers. She killed corrupted thistle bears. She killed Vile Grell, collect foul ichor, and finally slew their leader Zenn Foulhoof.

Tyrrai soon found herself in Bashal'Aran, fighting the Highborn. Then she went off battling trolls in the Ruins of Mathystra. This eventually led to an attack on Althalaxx Tower to slay Lorenth Thundercall and Sheya Stormweaver.

Finally, Tyrrai's journeys brought her to Shatterspear Vale. It was only a short distraction that ended with the slaying of Jor'kel the soulripper. She returned to Lor'danel to collect a reward of her very own pet, Withers.

She eagerly welcomed a trip to the refugee camp to help what she could. This sent her to the ruins of Auberdine where adventurers spent much time before the sundering. From there she made her way to the Eye of the Vortex.

Her tasks eventually took her to the Grove of Ancients. Dealing with furbogs was the order of the day. As Tyrrai was finishing up her business with the furbogs, the apparition appeared to her.

"It is that time, young druid, for you to begin the path toward your destiny. You will begin by going to the Ruins of Auberdine. Once there, you will fight your way passed the elementals and enter the inn."

"Why did you not have me do this when I was in Auberdine before?"

"Because, young druid, you could not accomplish this task before."

Tyrrai shrugged her shoulders and rode to Auberdine. One by one, she battled the elementals, working her way into the inn. Once on the unsteady floor, she stood quietly. She listened closely for the voice of the apparition.

"You have come and we are pleased to see you. Behind the counter is a floor. It is broken, one large piece and one small. You will take your bear form that you have the strength to pull up the smaller of the pieces of floor."

Tyrrai jumped over the counter and took her bear form. She used her long claws to grasp the smaller stone and with a loud grunt pulled the stone up. Beneath the stone was a large leather sack. She took the sack and headed to a safe place outside Auberdine.

"It is time. You must go to Rut'theran Village. When you are there, take a boat to Stormwind and once there we will speak to you once more."

She rode to Lord'danel and took a flight to Rut'theran Village. She waited for the boat to arrive and took it to Stormwind. She thought how large it was for a human city. She wandered the streets waiting for the apparition to appear.

"You are to go to Cathedral Square. There you will find a statue. It is waiting for you."

"Yes, apparition," Tyrrai said, "I will do as you ask."

Tyrrai ran to Cathedral Square and stood before the statue in the middle of the square. She read the name on the plague, Uther Lightbringer. She stood there silently looking around, until she saw the square was empty.

As she stood before the great human statue, she took out the large leather sack and looked around to make sure no one was looking. She took the red stone from the sack and held it up to the statue. The stone began to glow a bright red.

As the Eye of the Oracle continued to glow, a mist flowed from the Eye and into the stone statue. Soon an apparition stepped out of the statue as the Eye of the Oracle disappeared. Tyrrai stood motionless as the apparition spoke.

"I am Baelreth. My essence was locked within the stone that became that statue. It is good to be out of my prison and to stretch my arms once more. But this is not the place for a long discussion."

The apparition moved to Tyrrai and merged with him. The apparition then found a place in Tyrrai's subconscious where it could reside undetected.

Tyrrai suddenly found herself staring at the stone statue with no recollection of the red stone, or anything to do with the apparition. It was as if her memory had been wiped clean.

As Tyrrai stood there, she wondered how she came to be in a human city, standing before a statue that she thought she should know something about. She read the name on the plague.

"Uther Lightbringer," she mumbled softly.

She stared at the statue, but no matter how long she stared it didn't help. She still did not know of who the statue was; nor did she know how she came to be standing in front of it. It was only after the longest time with no answers that she felt a strong compulsion to return home to Darnasus. She quickly headed for the boat back to Kalimdor.


	9. Chapter 9

As Cruelac rose from the long sleep, he heard a voice speaking to him. It was Agatha who brought him back to the realm of the living as an undead. She sent him to Undertaker Mordo to begin his new life; or more correctly, unlife.

Her first duty was to hunt down those brothers and sisters who were raised but ran off and became insane, aimless zombies. As he finished off his last zombie and began to return to Undertaker Mordo, an apparition appeared before him.

"Welcome, young rogue, we are pleased to find you."

"Who are you that speak to me?" asked Cruelac.

"Who we are does not matter. What matters is that we are the masters of your destiny. For now, you will serve here. We will contact you when it is time."

"Time for what?" asked Cruelac, but the apparition faded away.

Cruelac was sent to Deathknell to work for the Deathguards. His duties required him to complete tasks while trying to avoid the undead that are not of the flock.

Soon, Cruelac came to Executor Areen and tasked with dealing with bats and wolves. Once he had dealt with the bats and wolves he was ordered to deal with night web spiders.

Reaching back to his life, Cruelac whispered, "Why did it have to be spiders?"

As it was in life, so was it in unlife, Cruelac didn't lie spiders, but it seemed a little less creepy to him. He wasn't sure why, but it made the task that much less unsavory to him. He quickly completed his task and returned.

He was now sent to deal with the Rotbrain encampment to deal with Marshal Redpath and his followers. Returning to Deathknell he was informed he was finished there. He was given orders to deliver the Scarlet Crusade documents to Deathguard Simmer at Calston Estates.

Cruelac left Deathknell for Tirisfal Glades to meet Deathguard Simmer. He continued to do chores at Calston Estates, but it was soon to be time to deliver a Gordo's herbs to Brill. As he crossed the bridge at Cold Hearth Manor, he saw the apparition waiting for him to reach the other side of the bridge.

"Turn in the quests you have at Brill, but do not collect new quests. You are not to remain here. You destiny awaits you elsewhere."

"Where must I go?" asked Cruelac.

"Take the zeppelin to Orgrimmar. From there you are to head to Sen'jin Village. When it is time, we will talk to you once more."

The apparition faded away and Cruelac took the zeppelin to Orgrimmar and purchased a flight to Sen'jin Village from the flight master. When he arrived he immediately set out to quest, but he felt odd being around so many trolls.

After dealing with a Northwatch forward outpost, it was time to leave Sen'jin Village and head for Razor Hill. While he was still dealing with Northwatch soldiers, he was now working for Orcs.

First it was Northwatch soldiers and then it was water elementals. There's never a dull moment at Razor Hill. As the quests came to an end, he was sent to Far Watch Post where his first quest was to collect Plainstrider beaks. He was so surprised at how many Plainstriders didn't have beaks, but he finally collected his quota and returned for his reward.

Cruelac was then occupied fighting the nearby Razormane. They were not easy, but he was able to defeat them and ready to move on to Grol'dom Farm while escorting a caravan to defend against Razormane raiders. One quest after another and it was involving the same neighboring Razormane. He was almost wishing for something new to deal with.

Cruelac was glad when he was finally asked to escort a caravan to Crossroads. He hoped this meant he would be fighting something other than Razormane, but this would be determined by those who would offer him quests.

He was glad to see that his quests were focusing more on wildlife and less on Razormane. He dealt with zhevra, sunscale rapters, cats and turtles. Finally, he was sent to Ratchet. While he felt shunned in Ratchet, he still felt more comfortable dealing with humans. Perhaps it was something that tugged at him from the past.

While he dealt with the missing caravan and had to deal with raptors, he mostly dealt with the Northwatch along the coast. It was a frustrating series of tasks, but they needed to be done. Eventually, he was tasked with taking the river boat to Nozzlepot Outpost.

This brought him the necessity to deal with the Sludge Fen. He dealt with the animals and the humanoids. But when he returned with a broken samophlange it was necessary to get it repaired.

The price to repair the samophlange was to collect nugget slugs and he killed the Burning Blade at the same time. Made sense being the Burning Blade were standing between the nugget slugs.

He was then teleported back to Nozzlepot's Outpost where he obtained a ride on the Silver Bullet X-831. Landing in Darsok's Outpost, Cruelac obtained quests from Darsok Swiftdagger. He was sent to the north to deal with the harpies.

Cruelac defeated Witchwing Roguefeathers. He then put down Witchwing Slayers. Finally, he took the head of Serena Bloodfeather. He received a nice ring from Darsok Swiftdagger and returned to Crossroads.

He was sent to speak with Rocco Whipshank. His task was to guard a carvan consisting of reinforcements and supplies to Mor'shan Ramparts. Cruelac was surprised when they were ambushed by high level alliance. But the caravan escaped unharmed.

It was when the caravan reached Dreadmist Camp that it was captured by the Blood Blade. Cruelac's next task was to rescue Balgor Whipshank from the Blood Blade.

He fought his way up to the top of Dreadmist Peak and freed Balgor Whipshank. He then ran into the cave at the top and defeated Xelnaz to claim the prize of the demon seed.

Cruelac hurried to the Mor'shan Ramparts. There he battled Ashenvale skirmishers and Bowman who were attempting to overcome the defenses there. He then searched for Gorat near Fallen Sky Lake. Gorat gave him a vial of his blood to return to the Mor'shan Ramparts.

The apparition appeared as Cruelac was about to get his next orders. Knowing that those there could not see the apparition did not mean they would not be curious if they saw talking to thin air, he stepped behind a wagon where no one would notice.

"What brings you hear, apparition?" Cruelac asked.

"It is time for your destiny, young rogue."

"What do you ask of me?"

"You must do what only your skills can do. You must go to Fray Island and find Captain Gravy. You must pick his pocket for a brass key."

Cruelac went to Fray Island and snuck into the building where Captain Gravy was. He picked his pocket and obtained the brass key and 23 copper. As he stepped out into the yard the apparition appeared.

"Go aboard the southsea pirate ship and go to the captain's room. There you will find a chest. The key you now possess will open the chest."

Cruelac entered the ship and stealthed about the ship until he reached the captain's room. There was a large chest sitting on the floor. He used the brass key to unlock the chest. Inside was a large leather sack. He took the sack and left undetected. The apparition met him when he returned to Ratchet.

"You must make your way to Silvermoon City, capital city of the blood elves. In the Bazaar you shall find a fountain which is made from the statue of three blood elf maidens. Go there now."

It was dark when Cruelac reached Silvermoon City. He stood before the fountain of the three maidens and looked around. There was no one else in the square as he took the red stone from the sack and held it up to the statue. The stone began to glow a bright red.

As the Eye of the Oracle continued to glow, a mist flowed from the Eye and into the stone statue. Soon an apparition stepped out of the statue as the Eye of the Oracle disappeared. Cruelac stood motionless as the apparition spoke.

"I am Gaelzair. My essence was locked within the stone that became that fountain. It is good to be out of my prison; however, this is not the place for a long discussion."

The apparition moved to Cruelac and merged with him. The apparition then found a place in Cruelac's subconscious where it could reside undetected.

Cruelac suddenly found himself standing before the fountain with no recollection of the red stone or anything to do with the apparition. It was as if his memory had been wiped clean.

As Cruelac stood there he wondered how he came to be standing in the blood elf city and staring at this fountain. As he stood staring at the statue of the three maidens, he felt a strong compulsion to travel to the Undercity. He quickly headed to the flight master for the trip home.


	10. Chapter 10

Skessan found herself standing before Jin'thala as a young warlock. She was eager to accept her first quest which would begin her path to being a great Troll warlock. Jin'thala sent her to Voldreka in the Darkspear Training Grounds.

Skessan began by destroying tiki targets. She then went out to collect wildmane cat pelts. It was while returning to Jin'thala after her last kill that she encountered an apparition. She fell to the ground and trembled.

"Fear not, young warlock, for we have not come to harm you. We have come to tell you that we will guide you toward your destiny when the time comes."

"When will that time be?" asked Skessan, but the apparition faded away without an answer.

Skessan returned to Jin'thala and continued her training. It was not long before she was ready to be ordered to Darkspear Hold to meet with Vol'jin. There she learned through a vision when Trolls left Orgrimmar.

Skessan had finally finished training and was sent to Bloodtalon Shore to begin her life as a Troll warlock. Her first duties were to the Bloodtalon raptors. Soon she was at Spitescale Cavern dealing with Naga. After killing Zar'jira the Sea Witch, Skessan returned to Vol'jin for her reward.

Having completed her tasks for the Darkspears, she was sent to Sen'jin Village. The apparition appeared once more as Shessan swam toward Sen'jin Village.

"We congratulate you, young warlock, on completing your chores up to this point, but you will need to complete many more before you can achieve your destiny through us."

The apparition faded away before she could say a word in response. She was definitely curious what the apparition had in mind for her, but that would have to wait for now, because she needed to get to Master Gadrin to continue questing for the Trolls.

Her first duties in Sen'jin were to collect crab mucus and deal with the Northwatch who had set up camp in the area. Once Skessan finished her duty dealing with the Northwatch scum, Master Gadrin sent her to Razor Hill.

As soon as she arrived in Razor Hill, she was once again sent to deal with Northwatch soldiers. Apparently, this was just not an unwelcome incursion, it's a full-blown invasion. She was more than pleased to do her part to limit their advance.

Next was a trip up the cliffs above the town to battle the Burning Blade in a small cave. She also defeated water elementals and rescued Razor Hill grunts.

Skessan then ran to the gates of Orgrimmar to help battle mobs there. There were a number of quests to be completed around Skull Rock and Drygulge Ravine.

She was soon at Far Watch Post dealing with Razormanes. It didn't take long for her to complete her tasks here and be ordered to defend a caravan to Grol'dom Farm. Upon arriving at Grol'dom Farm, she immediately began dealing with Razormane again.

It was finally time to defend the caravan to Crossroads. This excited her as it meant she was done with the Razormane, at least for a while. She was, however, a bit disappointed when her quests shifted to wildlife. She was leery of her feelings because these seemed more like human feelings than troll feelings.

After killing animals, she has to deal with Krok. She finally received an order to find Nalpak in Wailing Caverns. She fought her way to the entrance and jumped in. There she found Nalpak awaiting her arrival. She was offered several quests for the Wailing Caverns; however, she didn't want to wait around long enough to find a party to do them.

She had fought many centaurs, but perhaps the worst battle was the centaurs near Wailing Caverns, where Ragthar Deathguard sent her to claim the head of Hezrul Bloodmark. Ragthar hung the head from the outpost to ward off the other centaurs. Afterwards Skessan was tasked with defeating Warlord Krom'zar and capturing his banner, but she could not do it alone. Fortunately, a mighty hunter arrived on the scene and helped her.

Returning to Crossroads, Skessan decided to go to Ratchet. While there, she found Warfmaster Dizzywig on the pier. As she approached, he asked that she deal with the Fray Island pirates. Already armed with quests dealing with the Theramore troops, she decided it wouldn't be that much to add them.

Skessan was approached by a party of adventurers as she finished up the last of her quests in Ratchet. They asked her if she wished to join their party to the Wailing Caverns. What else could she do but accept.

As they entered the cavern they approached Ebru. He tasked them with engaging the Fanglords and slaying them. Nalpak simply asked for the collecton of serpentblooms, but Muyoh required an escort to defeat Mutanus the Devourer so that he could resurrect Naralex.

As the party traveled through the caverns they slayed deviate ravagers, crocolisks, shamblers and lashers. There was also the occasional Druid of the Fang.

As they escorted Muyoh, the first they encountered the Fanglord Anacondra. They continued to escort Muyoh until they reached a cavern where he began resurrecting Narlalex. Defending Muyoh as he continued his task, Mutanus the Devourer appeared and the party of adventurers slayed him. With Naralex finally resurrected, the pair ran off and the party returned to their task of dealing with the Fanglords.

As they searched the western section of the cavern next to be found was Pythas and then Serpentis. Turning their attention to the eastern section of the cavern, they finally located Cobrahn and defeated him. With their other tasks completed, they went about collecting serpentblooms.

Upon completing Wailing Caverns and returning to Crossroads, the apparition appeared to her once more. Skessan meandered around a corner to be out of view of prying eyes who might find it odd to see her talking to herself.

"We have returned because it is time for you to fulfill your destiny. You must travel through Stonetalon Mountains until you arrive at Stone Rock Retreat. We will speak once you arrive there."

The apparition faded away and Skessan began her ride toward Stone Rock Retreat. She rode fast, but she was harassed by Cliff Stormers. Fortunately, they were slow moving creatures and she could easily put distance between her and them.

Once she arrived in Stone Rock Retreat, the apparition appeared on the old wooden bridge that spanned the river. She rode to it to get further instructions.

"We hope you have strong lungs, for what you seek is below this bridge, between two small tree stumps. Swim down and collect it."

Skessan dove in and swam to the two small tree stumps and began digging in the mud. She soon unearthed a large leather sack. She brought the sack to the surface and looked inside the bag to find a large red stone.

"You will soon use the Eye of the Oracle, but it will be dangerous. You must ride to the south to Desolace. Once there, you will go to Sargeron. There is a stone statue of a night elf there. It is there that you will use the stone."

Skessan didn't wait for the apparition to fade before jumping on her mount and riding hard for Desolace. Dodging deadly creatures all the way, she finally arrived at Sargeron with Darkness cloaking the land upon arriving. She waited for the guards to path away and then approached the statue.

As she stood before the night elf statue, she took the red stone from the sack and held it up to the statue. The stone began to glow a bright red.

As the Eye of the Oracle continued to glow, a mist flowed from the Eye and into the stone statue. Soon an apparition stepped out of the statue as the Eye of the Oracle disappeared. Skessan stood motionless as the apparition spoke.

"I am Kethspar. My essence was locked within the stone that became that statue. I have stood and looked up these Felsworn for longer than I can remember. But this is not the place for a long discussion."

The apparition moved to Skessan and merged with her. The apparition then found a place in Skessan's subconscious where it could reside undetected.

Skessan suddenly found herself staring at the stone statue with no recollection of the red stone, or anything to do with the apparition. It was as if her memory had been wiped clean.

As Skessan stood there, she wondered why the Felsworn would worship a statue of a night elf. As she stood staring at the statue, she saw Felsworn moving toward the statue. She slinked away and once a safe distance away, she felt a compulsion to travel to Orgrimmar. She mounted and rode for safety.


	11. Chapter 11

Kelp was in Gnomeregan to train as a warrior. He stood before Nevin Twistwrench to accept his first quest on his long journey to becoming a great Gnomish warrior. He eagerly accepted his task to defeat Leper Gnomes.

Kelp slew six Leper Gnomes and was running to return to Nevin for his reward. An apparition suddenly appeared before him. Holding his sword out in a defensive stance, Kelp wondered what to do when the apparition spoke.

"We are watching you, young warrior. For now, you will continue to train as a warrior until we are ready to guide you toward your destiny."

"Who are you?" asked Kelp.

It was too late. Before the words came out the apparition faded away. Kelp continued to do chores for Nevin Twistwrench until he was decontaminated and transported to the surface where she began doing tasks in New Tinkertown.

Kelp was pleased when he was sent to Crushcog Arsenal. At least it was beyond New Tinkertown. He destroyed tanks and killed their minions there. It wasn't a lot, but what he did was masterful.

He was soon sent to the dwarven town of Kharanos. While many of his quests included the local wildlife and the yeti creatures in the cave near Kharanos, they also included the Frostmane. Even after being sent to Steelgrill's Depot, his quest immediately dealt with Frostmane.

Kelp then ended up in Amberstill Ranch to defend them from attack by the Frostmane. Then it came time to retrieve lost rams and to slay Vagash. His battle with Vagash was a close one, but he did manage to obtain his fang. Returning to Amberstill Ranch, Sergeant Flinthammer sent him to Gol'bolar Quarry.

At Gol'bolar Quarry, Kelp helped clearing out the Rockjaw Troggs who had invaded the location. He fought his way in and fought his way back out. Returning to Foreman Stonebrow to receive his reward, he was sent to Buhrum's Post to lend assistance.

Fighting water elementals turned to fighting dark iron invaders. Finding their plans, it was realized they were attacking the Ironforge Airfield. Kelp quickly found a ride to assist in the battle. Then the time came to end the madness by killing General Grimaxe.

Flown to Southern Gate Outpost, he was ordered to find the lost pilot. He found his body not far away from the outpost. Ruffling through his belongings, Kelp found the pilot's journal. Scribbled at the end of the journal was the pilot's last wish. He wished that revenge would be taken upon Mangeclaw. Kelp felt he had no choice but to kill Mangeclaw and he did.

Arriving in the Valley of Kings, Kelp was asked to deal with the troggs in Stonesplinter Valley, just over the hill. After battling troggs all day, it was finally time to head for Thelsamar.

In Thelsamar he began by tracking down Mosshide kobolds, black bears, and Forest Lurkers. It was soon time to deliver Stormpike's orders to Algaz Station.

At Algaz Station, Kelp was required to continue his battles with the Mosshide Kobolds. He made several incursions into their camp at the Silver Stream Mine, culminating with the slaying of Foreman Sharpsneer.

Returning with the head of Foreman Sharpsneer to Thelsamar, he was tasked to go to the Loch to deal with Murlocs, buzzards, and crocolisks. Once those quests were all completed, Kelp was sent to Ironband's Excavation.

Arriving at Ironband's Excavation, Kelp was tasked with combating the troggs as he recovered stone idols and other artifacts. His duties were fairly simple and easily completed. This led him to Farstrider Lodge.

Farstrider Lodge got him on tasks of hornets, boars, and golden eagles were just the beginning of his chores. His chores took him across Loch Modan until he was finally standing outside Mo'grosh Stronghold. It was ogre stomping time.

Kelp fought ogres in Mo'grosh Stronghold until it came time to kill their leader, Gor'kresh. It was a long battle for the little gnome, but in the end he was victorious. With Gor'kresh slain, Kelp is sent to Algaz Outpost to turn in his last quest.

Once his quest was turned in, the apparition appears to him. Knowing that he would look strange speaking to himself, Kelp stepped around the wall of the outpost until he was out of sight of everyone before he spoke to the apparition.

"What brings you to me today?" asked Kelp.

"It is time, little gnome, to fulfill your destiny. First, you must go to the damn. You must seek out the base of the damn and find the exact center. There you shall dig in the mud until you find a special item."

As Kelp was about to ask the apparition a question, it faded away. He shrugged his shoulders and headed toward the damn. Once at the center of the dam's base, he began to dig with his sword. It wasn't long before his sword struck something hard. He got down on his knees and began digging with his hands. He soon unearthed a large leather sack. Looking inside was a large red stone.

The apparition appeared to explain, "You must now go to Stormwind. Once there, you must go to Stormwind Harbor. There you shall find a statue of a human atop a fountain."

Kelp headed for Stormwind, making a stop-over at Kharanos to obtain his mount training at Steelgrill's Depot. He then continued his trip to Stormwind. Once there, Kelp made his way to the harbor. There, before him, was a fountain with a statue of a human on top. The fountain was merely decoration and held now water.

As there were people wandering around the area, Kelp decided to investigate Stormwind so as to wait for nightfall before returning to the statue.

After darkness fell, Kelp approached the fountain once more. As he stood before the fountain with the statue, he took the red stone from the sack and held it out to the statue. The stone began to glow a brightred.

As the Eye of the Oracle continued to glow, a mist flowed from the Eye and into the stone statue. Soon an apparition stepped out of the statue as the Eye of the Oracle disappeared. Kelp stood motionless as the apparition spoke.

"I am Tyravain. My essence was locked within the stone that became that fountain. It is good to be out of my prison and to feel the breath of air upon my form once more. But this is not the place for a long discussion."

The apparition moved to Kelp and merged with him. The apparition then found a place in Kelp's subconscious where it could reside undetected.

Kelp suddenly found himself staring at the stone fountain with no recollection of the red stone, or anything to do with the apparition. It was as if his memory had been wiped clean.

As Kelp continued to stand before the fountain, he wondered how he came to be standing there. He also had no recollection how he arrived there. It was as if he woke from a long sleep. As he stood staring at the fountain, he felt a strong compulsion to go to Ironforge, though he knew not what was drawing him there. He headed for the flight master to begin his trip home.


	12. Chapter 12

Gar'thal was a young blood elf who was following his father in the way of the monk. He knew this required him going to Sunstrider Island and beginning his training. As he stood before Magistrix Erona, he saw his future before him.

Gar'thal's first duty was a simple one. He was tasked with slaying mana wyrms. He quickly ran off to complete his task. One by one, he slew the mana wyrms. He defeated the last mana wyrm and was returning to Magistrix Erona when an apparition appeared before him.

"We welcome you, young blood elf, as you continue toward your destiny."

"Why have you come to me? I am but a lowly monk."

"Even the lowliest can have the greatest destinies. We will come to you again, as time passes."

The apparition faded away and Gar'thal ran off to turn in his quest. He quickly moved on to his next quest, collecting lynx collars from the springpaws in the area. One quest after another he struggled to complete the tasks given him.

There came the time when he was ready to leave the island. Gar'thal took the Dawning Lane to Falconwing Square. He collected quests quickly so that he could continue to serve his people.

He completed the quests demanded of him. Turning in the last of those quests, turning in the head of Prospector Anvilward, he received a quest to head to Fairbreeze Village. As he reached the gate leading out to Eversong Woods the apparition appeared before him.

"This is not your destiny, young monk, we will guide you from this time forward."

"If this is not my way, then where do I go?" asked Gar'thal.

"From here, you will take a dragonhawk to the city of the dead. We will meet you outside the gate when you arrive."

The apparition faded away and Gar'thal ran to the flight master to book flight to Undercity in Tirisfal Glades, but he did not have enough money. He quickly ran out and started killing feral dragonhawk hatchlings in an attempt to raise enough funds for the flight.

As Gar'thal found this a slow way to raise money, he went to the Dead Scar and hunted plaguebones. After a while, he returned to Falconwing Square and turned in what little he pilfered from the dead, but he was still short. So, he decided to collect eggs from dragonhawk hatchlings to raise the last few silver coins for his trip.

On the long flight to Undercity, he pulled out his handful of coins remaining and slowly counted them. He wondered how he would survive on such a small amount of coins, but so far he had done alright, so perhaps he would continue to do okay.

Landing in Undercity, Gar'thal ran as fast as he could to reach outside the gates. As he stood there waiting for the apparition, he looked to the Zeppelin tower in the distance. Finally, he heard a familiar voice and turned to see the apparition.

"We are glad you are looking toward your destiny. Yes, you must take a zeppelin to Orgrimmar."

"Why?" Gar'thal asked.

The apparition faded away without answering. Gar'thal had no choice but to obey and so he ran for the zeppelin tower. He was thankful when he stepped aboard the zeppelin and they didn't ask him to pay passage to Orgrimmar.

Arriving in Orgrimmar, Gar'thal climbed down from the zeppelin tower and wondered what was now required of him. It wasn't long before the apparition spoke to him.

"Take a flight to Thunder Bluff and travel to Bloodhoof Village. There you will accept tasks from their leaders. It is from there the journey to your destiny will continue."

Gar'thal did not know why he was sent there, but he was not one to argue. His duty was laid out to him and it was to accept it. As soon as he crossed the bridge into Bloodhoof Village, he began collecting guests, though he had no idea why the apparition would send him to the land of the Tauren.

Gnolls and buzzards, windfurys and earth spirits, Gar'thal completed each of his tasks as they were given to him. Slowly he continued from one quest to the next. Once his quests were all complete and no more were forthcoming, Gar'thal went and sat by the small lake at the edge of town. When a familiar voice spoke, he didn't even turn to look.

"What bothers you, young monk?" asked the apparition.

"There is nothing more for me to do here, but no one has sent me elsewhere."

"We will send you elsewhere. Go to Thunder Bluff."

"Alright, as you command so shall I do."

Gar'thal got up and went to the flight master for a trip to Thunder Bluff. He did not know what he would find, but it would have to be better than to simply sit.

He ran all over Thunder Bluff, but could find no quests from anyone. As he continued to wander aimlessly, he stopped in front of the warchief's command board. He noticed a call to arms for Azshara. He ran for the flight master to make his way to Orgrimmar.

Gar'thal landed in Orgrimmar and quickly made his way to the gate to Azshara. Once there, he sought out Labor Captain Grabbit. He battled Talrendis until it was time to battle with their leader, the Talrendis Ancient.

His was soon sent to the Orgrimmar Rocketway Exchange where he helped deal with the Mountainfoot Strip Mine. Basalisks are nasty creatures, after all. It was then onto the Forlorn Front to battle naga.

Returning from the frontline, Gar'thal was tasked with going to Lake Mannar to recover artifacts. From there he went to Southern Rocketway Terminus. Here, again, the naga were a source of consternation, but quests are quests after all.

His last quests at the Terminus dealt with Gormungan, a cliff giant. The worst of his dealings with this cliff giant was risking his life to obtain a laxative for him. It seemed it would have been easier for him to wander in there and get it himself.

He was then flown to Bilgewater Harbor to work for the goblins. He did enjoy his surface to other surface rocket ride to the Shattered Strand, though the landing was a bit rough. And, of course, it wasn't long before he was dealing with naga yet again.

Gar'thal soon found himself in the Ruins of Eldarath. It was not a very welcoming place for anyone not naga. Armed with a gob squad, he was able to complete his tasks in the ruins in record time.

Returning to Bilgewater, he was quickly dispatched to the Ruins of Arkkoran to work for a murloc for no less. It felt strange to fight crawdads for a murloc, but Gar'thal didn't mind too much. He really enjoyed the turtle ride to the Northern Rocketway Exchange.

Finally, Gar'thal saw the apparition. He stepped inside the Exchange, where no one else would see him speak to the spirit which was now there.

"We are ready to fulfill your destiny, young monk." The apparition said.

"Where do we go from here?" Gar'thal asked.

"Go down the Shattered Strand. There you will find Lady Sesspira. Slay her and search her temple for the red stone."

Gar'thal ran off, even before the apparition had faded away. He rode down to the strand and found Lady Sesspira. He slew her guard and then slew Sesspira. He searched her for a red stone, but to no avail. He looked everywhere and found nothing. Then, out of desperation, he looked up and there in the stone roof was a small square stone. As he continued to look at it, he took his staff and poked at it. Finally, the stone broke into pieces falling to the ground. Amongst the debris was a large leather sack.

"We are now ready," said a voice.

Gar'thal was not surprised to hear the voice. He even knew to whom the voice belonged. He turned toward the sound of the voice and simply asked the obvious.

"Where do I go now?"

"You will go to Silvermoon City. At the end of the Walks of Elders, in the alcove, you shall find a statue of a female blood elf. Above her head are three green orbs."

The apparition faded and Gar'thal began his trip to Silvermoon City. As soon as he arrived in Silvermoon City, he rushed to where the statue sat. He looked around, but there were too many potential witnesses wandering around the capital, so he decided to wait for nightfall, when few citizens would be out and about.

Gar'thal ate and then explored the city as he waited for darkness to return to the statue. As he stood before the great blood elf statue, he looked around to be certain no one was aware of his presence. He took the red stone from the sack and held it up to the statue. The stone began to glow a bright red.

As the Eye of the Oracle continued to glow, a mist flowed from the Eye and into the stone statue. Soon an apparition stepped out of the statue as the Eye of the Oracle disappeared. Gar'thal stood motionless as the apparition spoke.

"I am Nim'keth. My essence was locked within the stone that became that statue. I wish to thank my benefactor, but this is not the place for a long discussion."

The apparition moved to Gar'thal and merged with him. The apparition then found a place in Gar'thal's subconscious where it could reside undetected.

Gar'thal suddenly found himself staring at the stone statue with no recollection of the red stone, or anything to do with the apparition. It was as if his memory had been wiped clean.

As Gar'thal stood there, he wondered how he came to be standing before this statue. He tried to think of what brought him to come to the statue, but his mind was a complete blank. He finally staggered off and found himself a place to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Terdon, a young Draenei shaman, was finally old enough to venture out and find his destiny. He was welcomed by Megelon as he began his new life as an adventurer. He knew he was taking the first steps toward his becoming a great shaman.

Terdon's first duty was to speak to Proenitus at the crash site. He was so excited that he ran the whole distance. He reasoned that the sooner he arrived, the sooner he would begin questing for his people. That first quest was to collect 6 vials of moth blood.

As Terdon headed back to turn in his first quest and gain his first reward, an apparition appeared before him. At first he was taken aback, but then he was curious why no one else seemed to take notice of the apparition.

"We are watching you, young Draenei. Your destiny awaits and it is through us that you shall discover it."

"Where is this destiny you speak of?" Terdon asked.

"For now it is here, among your people, but we will be watching you."

The apparition faded away as quickly as it had appeared. Terdon was not sure what to think of his experience. Finally, he simply shrugged it off and went about his duties. He reasoned that when the time came, the apparition would reappear.

Terdon was then tasked by Botanist Taerix with killing volatile mutations. Afterwards Botanist tasked him with collecting lasher samples and Apprentice Vishael tasked him with gathering 3 corrupted flowers.

Returning from his tasks, he was asked to use the neutralizing agent at the irradiated power crystal. Running down to the lake, Terdon used the agent on the crystal and watched the water become clear once more.

It was now time to deliver the bundle of vials he received from Proenitus. Once he turned in the vials to Zalduun, he was commanded to save draenei survivors. As he stepped outside to begin his quest he encountered Technician Zhanaa and Vindicator Aldar. They tasked him with collecting 4 emitter spare parts while inoculating Nestlewood Owlkin.

Terdon rescued a draenei survivor first, since they were not far from the crash site, returning to Proenitus before heading south for Nestlewood Thicket.

It took only a short time to complete her tasks and return to the crash site. Upon turning in his quests he was then tasked with locating the missing scout, Tolaan, on the Shadow Ridge.

Locating Tolaan, Terdon was tasked with killing ten blood elf scouts. When he returned to Tolaan, he was asked to slay Surveyor Candress and then return to Vindicator Aldar. Upon slaying Candress, he found the blood elf plans, so he returned those to Vindicator Aldar as well.

Having completed all of the tasks available to him in Ammen Vale, it was now time for Terdon to head for Azure Watch on Azrmist isle and speak with technician Dyvuun.

As Terdon approached Ammen Ford, he met Aeun on the near side. He asked him to speak with caregiver Chellan at Azure Watch. Armed with his two quests, he crossed Ammen Ford and encountered Diktynna, fishing trainer, who tasked him with using a net to catch ten red snappers.

Returning with the red snappers, Diktynna crated them up and asked him to deliver them to Acreon at Azure Watch. Loaded down with his three quests, he made his way along the path to Azure Watch.

Half way to Azure Watch, Terdon heard a voice, "You have done well so far. We are proud of you, young shaman."

Turning toward the sound of the voice, Terdon answered, "Thank you, apparition."

He quickly discovered that the apparition had already disappeared. Terdon couldn't help wondering, for the rest of his hike to Azure Watch, what the apparition had in mind for his destiny.

While turning in his quests, Acteon tasked him with collecting Moongraze Stag tenderloins and Anchorite Fateema asked him to collect root trapper vines. Finally, Chellan sent him to Exodar for supplies gravely needed by the inn.

Terdon was in awe when he arrived in Exodar. He couldn't imagine so large a place existed. He wanted to hang around in do some investigating, but he knew that the supplies were needed in Azure Watch, so he began the trip back loaded down with cases of supplies.

Once the supplies were safely in the inn, Terdon began his other tasks. He started by going after the Moongraze Stag tenderloins. While he was collecting the tenderloins he found a faintly glowing crystal which he knew had to take to Exarch Menelaous, but he completed the tenderloins first.

Turning in his quests, he now had three quests in his log. He still had to collect the root trapper vines, and now he had added Moongraze Buck hides from Acteon as well as infected night stalkers from Exarch Menelaous.

Terdon spent a long time wandering around the country-side looking to complete his quests. As he finished his duties, he returned to accept a quest from Daedal, the alchemy trainer, to obtain Azure Snapdragon Bulbs. It did not take long, since there were many Azure Snapdragons just at the edge of the Azure Watch.

Terdon was then dispatched to seek out the kin of an unknown creature that had been found to the south. Arrving at Odesyus' Landing, he introduced himself to Admiral Odesyus. He suddenly found himself performing tasks for the humans here. It felt somewhat strange working for humans, but work was work.

He started by collecting skittering crawler meat and retrieving a nautical compass and a nautical map stolen by the Venture Company. He then gathered a hallowed out tree, and five piles of leaves. Next on the list was slaying Naga and collecting ancient relics.

While slaying Nagas, Terdon found a rune covered tablet on one of them. He decided that once he had completed his tasks, he would take the tablet to Odesyus' Landing.

Once he Terdon returned to the Landing, Princess Kyleen Il'dinare tasked him with going to Tide's Hollow and killing Warlord Sriss'tiz. Battling his way deep into the cave, Terdon located Warlord Sriss'tiz and slew him.

Before returning to Odesyus' Landing, Terdon crossed to Silvermyst isle to learn the identity of the traitor, Engineer Spark Overgrind. Upon speaking with Admiral Odesyus he went down to the beach and confronted Engineer Overgrind and headed back to Azure Watch.

Before long, Terdon was off to help High Chief Stillpine and Stillpine village. They had several tasks dealing with murlocs and ravagers. They also needed help with the Moonkin who had taken over their Stronhold. The time finally came to kill the Kurken and bring its hide to High Chief Stillpine.

The apparition appeared as Terdon was crossing the bridge to Bloodmyst Isle. He stopped to catch his breath and listen to what the apparition had to say.

"We are pleased with your progress so far. It will be time to fulfill your destiny sooner than you think."

And with that, the apparition vanished and Terdon continued his trip to Bloodmyst Isle to speak to Vorkhan the Elekk Hearder, arriving at Kessel's Crossing. His first task was given to him by Kessel. He was to complete the Kessel Run. He was proud to have completed the Kessel Run in well under five parsecs, though he had no idea what a parsec.

Upon returning Terdon was sent to collect sand pears and to slay ravager hatchlings. He was then sent to Wrathscale Lair to slay Lord Xiz and place a Draenei banner on his corpse. With his duties completed at Kessel's Landing, he was asked to report to Exarch Admetius in Blood Watch.

Terdon began doing quests for Blood Watch. He collected Mushrooms for Jessera of Mac'aree. He collected an impact site crystal sample. He slayed Sunhawk spies. He dealt with bears and moths. He dealt with plants and satyrs.

He completed quest after quest bringing him closer to his destiny. Soon he was battling murlocs on the beach and spiders in the hills. He was returning once again to Blood Watch when the apparition appeared on the road.

"You must fly to Exodar. Once there, you shall leave the city and go to the lake just beyond the city. There are two islands in the lake. You must go to the smaller island and dig in the ground near the purple crystal."

Terdon flew to Exodar and went to the smaller of the islands and dug next to the purple crystal until he unearthed a large leather sack. Looking in the sack he saw a red stone.

The apparition came to him again. "You must make the long journey to Stormwind. There you will go to the gates of Stormwind and find the statue of Archmage Khadgar."

Terdon flew to Ruttheran Village and waited for a ship to Stormwind. Once arriving in Stormwind Harbor, Terdon ran immediately to the gates of Stormwind to look for the statue. As he stood there, he noticed all of the guards along the bridge. It would be too obvious to complete his task in broad daylight. He waited for darkness so he would have the shadows to hide his actions.

After darkness fell, Terdon returned to the gates of Stormwind. He stood near the statue of Archmage Khadgar. He slowly moved until he was hidden in the shadows from the guards on the bridge. he took the red stone from the sack and held it up to the statue. The stone began to glow a bright red.

As the Eye of the Oracle continued to glow, a mist flowed from the Eye and into the stone statue. Soon an apparition stepped out of the statue as the Eye of the Oracle disappeared. Terdon stood motionless as the apparition spoke.

"I am Thobrar. My essence was locked within the stone that became that statue. There are so many words I would like to speak, but this is not the place for a long discussion."

The apparition moved to Terdon and merged with him. The apparition then found a place in Terdon's subconscious where it could reside undetected.

Terdon suddenly found himself staring at the stone statue with no recollection of the red stone, or anything to do with the apparition. It was as if his memory had been wiped clean.

As Terdon stood there, he wondered how he came to be in the human capital. As he stood staring at the statue, he wondered what strange force brought him to this place. With no memory why he was here, he had little choice but to return to Exodar and continue the life he had invisioned for himself.


	14. Chapter 14

The Alfar that were left behind were now aroused and freed from their eternal prisons of stone, but for the meantime they would have to patiently wait for time to pass. Those entrusted with their essences needed time to develop. It would take time for them to attain sufficient level to successfully traverse the Blasted Lands. While this would take time, compared to the thousands of years that had passed in silence, this would be but a blinking of the eye.

The day they waited for had finally arrived. Each of those who bore the essence of an Alfar had reached the level at which they could safely wander into the Blasted Lands. It was midnight when the essences of the twelve awoke from their long sleep. They took control of the bodies and minds of those they inhabited. In the early hours of darkness they began their long trips to the Blasted Lands and the Dark Portal that lie within.

It was a longer trip for some than for others, but all twelve made their way to as quickly as they could. Althoran was the first to arrive in the Blasted Lands. He sat on a hill within sight of the Dark Portal and waited in silence for the others to arrive.

As the hours passed, each arrived in their own turn. Those who were already there would acknowledge the arrival of each new comrade, but they did not break their silence.

It was late in the afternoon when the last of the twelve arrived. The others all welcomed him, but they did not break their silence even now. Instead they sat and waited for the sun to set and for darkness to embrace the land.

As night came, they lit a fire and stood in a circle around it. They soon began to chant, their voices rising up from the hill as if they were the words of a song. Finally, an apparition appeared among them. The chanting ceased when the apparition began to speak.

"We had long wondered what became of our brothers who were left behind. We felt the pain when your voices were silenced. We searched and searched until we found you encased in your prisons of stone. We watched time slip passed, but there was nothing we could do."

The apparition slowly moved among the twelve in a moment of silence. The twelve did not speak. They each knelt as the apparition approached them. The apparition finally began to speak once more.

"We watched as the Dark Portal was created by Nedivh and the warlocks of the Shadow council and a glimmer of hope began to grow. When Kazzak found the relic of the past and opened the Dark Portal to Outlands we saw the portal change from blue to green and we rejoiced. Finally, Garrosh Hellscream, with the help of Kairozdormu, opened the Dark Portal to Draenor of the past and the portal changed from green to red. We knew it was finally our time to act. It was the opportunity to attempt a rescue of the twelve."

"We have waiting in perpetual silence as Azeroth grew into the world that it is today. We thought our torture would never end," said Althoran.

"Through the actions of others, The Dark Portal is now red. The most difficult part has been done for you. You now have the sufficient power between you to make the portal change to white. It will only remain white for a few brief moments, but enough time that you might pass through."

"It is time then?" asked Tyrrai.

"Yes, Tyrrai, it is time."

The twelve walked down from the hill and approached the portal. Together they drew in the remnants of the energy which was from the begin time.

First it was Althoran to focus his energy upon the Dark Portal. Next was Ael'koel to focus his energy upon the portal. Svartalf took his turn to focus his energy. Aelathem, Tahlwyn, and Kethlar followed close behind. Soon to add their energy were Baelreth and Gaelzair, followed by Kethspar, Tyravain, Nim'keth. The last to add his energy was Thobrar.

As Thobrar focused his energy on the portal, he called out, "I add my power to the others! For the…" He paused for a moment, and then continued, "For the Alfar!"

Soon the vibrations began to cause the ground beneath their feet to tremble. A glowing white mist formed at the center, to replace the red glow from before. The white mist resembled a heavy fog rolling across the surface of the ocean.

Slowly, the mist began to clear until the interior of the ring took on the aspect of a polished glass lens. As they continued to watch, the new world began to take form on the other side of the portal. As the world sharpened, they were able to see a small island, far from any other shores. While the interior of the island was a cold and forbidding place composed of mountains and lava flows, the coastal areas were grasslands with vast forests of birch, aspens, rowans, junipers, and willows.

"What world is this that stands before us?" asked Althoran.

"The inhabitants of this world call this small planet Earth," the apparition said.

"Come, my friends, there is no time to waste," demanded Althoran.

The essences of the twelve quickly evacuated the bodies of their hosts, causing their hosts to fall to the ground unconscious. Without hesitation they stepped through the portal. Because the portal had been set to the past, the physical laws were altered. As the twelve arrived on the other side of the wormhole, they were returned to their bodies as if the untold centuries had never taken place. A moment later the portal returned to its usual state of red.

After the passage of a few moments, those adventurers who had been the hosts to the twelve began to wake. It took them only seconds to realize they were in the company of the opposing faction. With hands on their weapons they stood there not sure what to do. They each stared at one another wondering who would attack the others first.

Kuurok slowly took his and from his mace and asked, "Who else does not know how he got here?"

His question went unanswered. They simply stood there with blank looks on their faces, each trying to remember how they came to be here before the Dark Portal. One by one they released their grip on their weapons. It was becoming obvious to each of them that something had happened that was beyond their understanding.

Falgrim was the first to speak up, "The last thing I remember was going to sleep in Ironforge and then I was here."

Skessan said, "I do not know what brought us to be in this place at this time in history, but whatever brought us together must have been for something that goes beyond our petty differences."

"If that is the case," Atumanus said, "then we cannot let it end here."

It was true. They could not let it end here. Though they could not understand how, they knew deep inside that something special had brought them together. They now shared a bond greater than the sum of their individual parts.

One by one, they slowly began to leave, each going their own way, but it was not to end this night. They each were compelled to return each year to the hill in view of the Dark Portal. There they would celebrate whatever brought them together. While they never learned what brought them there, they were now friends and no longer enemies. Perhaps their unusual friendship would one day spread and perhaps the Alliance and the Horde would one day live together in peace.


End file.
